Never Gonna Let You Go Once I'll Have You
by Damon-Elena-Love
Summary: Elena lives in a world where humans are only food to vampires. She's looking for revenge. Damon Salvatore is the new king, and he's looking for a wife. A human one. He picks Elena. Can her hate ever grow to love ?
1. The Life Of A Rebel

_Prologue :_

'' Matt, we are drunk, we shouldn't take the car, we could have... we could have... an accident ! '' Said Elena Gilbert seriously, before exploding into a laugh, hugging her boyfriend, who could barely stand up.

'' You're right, 'Lena, and vampires could catch us ! We really shouldn't take the car !''

They looked at each other, before bursting out into a laugh again.

'' Matt, wait ! Where are you going ?! The car is this waaaaaay ! I really need to go home ! Jenna is going to get worried ! ''

Matt stopped walking and asked :

''And ?''

''And... And... You're right, she can't say anything about what I do ! None can, not even you ! '' she laughed again.

Matt smiled and kissed her. Immediately, Elena kissed him back. They could barely walk. They were drunk. They both were lost. Existentially. Elena was wondering how she had get there. She was getting desesperate. Two years. Since her parents had been assassinated by vampires. Since that night, she had turned into a rebel who disobey rules and didn't listen to anyone. She was drinking, smoking, she was mean to everyone but Matt. They were planning on marrying soon. Far away from Mystic Falls. Far away from vampires. Matt sister's had been killed by vampires too.

Elena loved Matt. He was fun, with no rules, kind, cute, well, he was perfect. And... He loved her. He had been always there for her, and she had been always there for him. They had been best friend for years. And one day, their friendship turned out to be something more.

Love.

Elena didn't believe in love before she fell in love with Matt. But now, this was the only thing she believed in. They were always together. _Always._

They both were seventeen, and they both found love.

_'' _Where are you going ? Matt ? Seriously, it's dangerous in the woods ! I've heard that they found dead bodies a few days ago ! _Fucking _dead bodies ! We can't stay here ! The woods are full of vampires, Matt, I'm not kidding ! ''

Matt took her faces in his hands, and smiled, his eyes a little bit delirious :

'' We are drunk, El'. They won't attack us, they wouldn't dare. And if they try, I'll kill them.''

He put out of a large pocket in his jacket a stake.  
'' I made it years ago. We are going to get revenge, Elena. Both of us. They are going to pay for what they did. They killed your parents. They killed my little sister. Lena, they have to pay for this. ''

Matt was crying. He held his girlfriend tighly.

'' Are you with me in this ? El' ? ''

'' I... Matt... I... ''

'' Don't let me down, please...'' he begged, burrying his head in her neck.

'' Matt... '', whispered Elena.

'' Please... I'm begging you... ''

Elena hesitated, before saying :

'' Ok. We are going to do this. But we only have one stake, Matty... And why would they attack us ?''

''Because we are on their territory. Trust me, they'll attack. Do you still have your knife ? ''

''Y... Yeah, why ?''

''Give it to me.''

'' Why ?''

'' Elena...''

'' Okay, okay... ''  
She gave him her knife, and Matt made his hand bleed. Elena whispered :

'' You don't have to do this, Matt... ''

'' This way, they'll smell my blood, 'Lena, this is the only way. ''

Elena heard a sound coming behind her. She turned, but there was none.

'' Matt... I think we're not alone...''

'' I know. Elena. Breathe. ''

He kissed her, turned around when he heard a sound and...

Elena felt two hands held her tightly, as she saw her boyfriend fall down. Unmoving.

'' Matt ! What did you do ?! Let go of me ! ''

She cried in rage, trying to escape the grip, but the person behind her was well too strong.

_Too strong to be an human_, she thought, paralysed.

The stranger whispered in her hear :

'' Stop this right now, or I swear that I am going to tear you apart. ''

His voice sounded almost amused.

Elena struggled even more, trying desesperatly to get away. But the vampire held her tightlier, she couldn't move anymore.

'' Stop. Struggling. Now '', he said, his voice now cold and detached.

'' What did you do to him ? He didn't do anything wrong ! He was innocent !''Cried Elena.

'' He's dead, dear, get over it. One more struggling and I'll kill you. ''

Elena stopped immediately, crying silently as the monster was smiling behind her.

''Why ? Why did you kill him ? He was drunk, he didn't think ! Let go of me ! Monster !''

The vampire laughed, and whispered against her neck :

'' Here is the thing. In this world, you have to kill, or to be killed. I prefer the first option. He wasn't that drunk, and you know that. Now... What am I gonna do with you ? ''

Elena felt his fangs on her shoulder. She was afraid. It couldn't end this way. She felt a tear on her cheek, and she whispered :

'' Stop it. No... Don't do this ! I didn't do anything ! ''

The stranger backed off, and laughed :

''You were trying to kill one of us, now, you're paying. ''

She felt his lips on her neck. She suddenly saw the stake on the floor. The man didn't touched her anymore. Elena jumped on the stake, took it. The man grabbed her again :

'' Put. This. Stake. Down. Now.''

Elena breathed, and suddenly, burried it in his chest. She saw his blue eyes. She saw his dark hair, and his pale face. He was beautiful. And dangerous. She stared at him a few seconds, and said :

'' No, I won't ''

The vampire screamed, and Elena run to the Mystic Grill. She didn't look back. Matt was still there. And so was the vampire. She was crying. She had lost him. She runned immediately in Jenna's arms who was standing in the Mystic Grill, worried.

'' Vampires... They attacked us... He's dead... Jenna... ''

Jenna held her niece tightly, and whispered, crying :

'' It's gonna be alright... You're with me... They won't hurt you. Not anymore...''

Elena cried softly on her aunt's shoulder.

Nothing will ever be the same. Not anymore.

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

_Chapter 1 : _

**- Two years later -**

Elena was now 19, she worked at the grill, she still hadn't forget about Matt, and she hated vampires even more. She hadn't meet one since that night. She was still a rebel, and she was sure of one thing : she was going to have her revenge.

She lived now with Caroline, a crazy friend who was always in a good mood. They had become friends very quickly, so they moved together a few months ago, because Jenna was with Alaric Saltzman now, a mysterious man who was hated by Elena. Jenna and him had been together a little time after Matt was murdered. The rebel didn't like him at all. Alaric was hiding something. She had asked him what was his secret so many times, but she never found out. Once, she thought he was a vampire, so she had put some vervain in his drink, but Alaric had drank his bourbon. He had just smiled and said :

'' Thank you, dear 'Lena ! This bourbon with vervain is special, you should do this at the grill, I'm sure people would _love_ that one ! ''

Then he had whispered in her ear, smiling :

'' Specially vampires... ''

And Jenna didn't even know anything about his " secret " either. And when Elena had decided to warn her aunt about Saltzman, Jenna had just laughed and said :

'' You know, Elena, you need to stop being wary all the time. Ric is a great guy. He's nice, funny, cute, he is not perfect, but Elena, I love him ! ''

''You're in love with him but you don't even know him ! Where does he come from ? Why is he here ? Where are his family ? His friends ? ''

'' He's from California, he's here to start a new life because his family has been killed in a fire three years ago ! And he told me his few friends are still in California ! He just wanted to start over... You should understand that ! And... he loves me ! ''

'' You know what ? I can't stay here anymore. I'm sick of him and all of his secrets. I'm out of here. Now. ''

Jenna had watched her niece go away, before beginning her to come back. But Elena was stubborn, and she moved with Caroline.

Life with Caroline was a real challenge. They both were a little crazy -specially Caroline-, Elena was a rebel, and even though Caroline wasn't, she always helped Elena when she had a plan to '' change the world '', or to just annoy vampires. Caroline didn't have anything against vampires, even after Elena had told her about what vampires did to her. Caroline did care about Elena, but she always told Elena that '' revenge is the way to hate even more your enemies '', and the rebel always rolled her eyes, telling her friend that she didn't know anything about hate, or revenge.

But Elena was happy to have found a friend like Caroline. And so was Caroline.

Everything was starting to get better. Slowly. But everything was also about to change.

It all started when Caroline called Elena :

'' Hey ! Come here, this is the new vamp' king on the television ! ''

'' I'm not interested, Care... ''

'' But if one day you meet him, I know you will want to kill him, but he's a good one ! He seems peaceful ! Just come look at him, hurry up ! ''

''Right... ''

Elena came to watch the reportage :

_'' So, Damon Salvatore, you're the new vampire king ?''_

_A young -old- man smiled at the camera. He had dark hair, and blue eyes, he was pale, and his look was hypnotic, he was beautiful. Elena recognized him immediately._

_'' Yep, guess so, my brother's death was terrible and everyone was scared about who could become king. But, people, you don't have to be afraid. I'll be a very good king if everyone is good with me. So, yes, I am the new king. ''_

_'' What are your projects ?''_

_'' I want to show to the humans that us, vampires, aren't that bad, we drink your blood, sometimes a little too much, but we need to survive. I want the humans to be happy in this world. I want them to enjoy it when one of us will burry his fangs in their necks. That's all I want. That's why I'm gonna pick a human. A girl. To become my wife. To prove you, humans, that we can live together. I have other projects, of course, but the most important is the way us, vampires and humans, are going to live together. ''_

_'' So, everyone could be that girl ? ''_

_'' Yep. But I already choose her. I just need to tell her. So, I gotta go, badbye ! ''_

_His looks was a predator's one. He smiled, showing deliberately his fangs at the camera, and disappeared._

'' So, what do you think about him ? He's great, 'Lena ! ''

Elena whispered :

'' Bastard... ''

'' What ? We are going to be happy !''

'' Happy ?! This guy is the one who killed Matt ! ''

'' W... What ? ''

'' He's a fucking bastard, and I'm going to tear his fangs out. ''

Caroline's face fell as Elena run out.

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

This night, Elena worked very hard. The Mystic Grill was full, and Tyler Lockwood, the owner of the bar, was stressing the cooker and everyone. He was in bad mood because Amy had dumped him the night before. He was yelling, drinking, his eyes empty. Elena and Bonnie had tried to calm him down, but he had frightened them to fire them if they didn't stop talking and go to work.

Caroline had come to apologize to Elena, and the rebel had accept it.

Everything went really bad when someone throwed his sandwich on Tyler's head. The boss had got up, and started to throw a punch on the stranger's face. Everyone yelled, and the fight began. Elena rolled her eyes, picked two bottles in the bar, and launched it on both guys head :

'' Calm down, jackasses !''

'' 'Lena..., whispered Tyler, slowly getting up. You're fucking fired ! '

''You know what ? I was actually going to resign, so thank you ! What are you looking at, people ?! Go back to your food ! I'm out of here ! ''

Elena run out of the bar like a storm, crying with rage. She was getting her car's keys, when someone put an hand on her mouth, keeping her to scream, and a voice whispered in her ear :

'' Sweet dream, 'Lena... ''

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Hey !

So, I'm here again :) !  
It's been a few time since I write this, so, even if I read this over and over again to check out my mistakes, there has to be a lot :/ ! I'm looking for someone who could check my chapters before I post them, someone who's good at english, of course ^^ ! Anyway, at the beginning, I wanted to post just the prologue, but it was too short, so... I also posted the chapter 1. Tell me what you think about this, please !

_**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed my last one-shot, I'll answer them soon by message :) ! **_

So, in the next chapter, Elena and Damon will meet, probably !

You like it or not, please, review ! :D I'm an open person, I listen to everything, so, please...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed to read this !

REVIEW !

Lou' !


	2. You're Gonna Marry Me Either Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything unfortunately, except the plot :) !

Chapter 2 :

Elena immediately recognized the voice.

'' Alaric ?! ''

'' Yep. Sweet dreams, sweety ! ''

Elena felt a tissue on her mouth. She tried to struggle, but it was too late. Alaric laughed.

_Soporific._

Everything went black.

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Elena slowly woke up.

She was in a bed.  
And it wasn't her's.

She immediately got up, and looked around her.

'' No way to escape, dear. There's no need to try '', said a cold voice.

There was none to be seen.

'' Who is there ? ''

'' Well... Me. ''

'' Show yourself ! '', whispered Elena.

She felt a breath beside her. She turned around, but there was none.

'' Just did '', said the stranger, his voice sounded amused.

_Vampire._

Elena looked around her, an finally found a '' weapon '' : a bedside lamp. She took it, and said :

'' Show yourself, vampire ! ''

'' I am really disappointed, Elena Gilbert. Are you really trying to kill me with a... Bedside lamp ? Come on, Buffy, I'm sure you have so much more in your pocket. Just look for it ! ''

Elena felt something in her pocket, she put it out : it was a stake.

'' Alaric gave it to you. So you can defend yourself against me, the big bad vampire. After all those years by my side, he still doesn't trust me completely ! What a shame...

'' What is Alaric ?! ''

'' Well, let's do a deal. I am going to show myself, and you are gonna try to kill me. If you win, and have me at your mercy, I'll let you go. But if you I have you at my mercy, we'll have a deal that I'll choose. Either way, I'll tell you _who_ is Alaric. Deal ? ''

Elena hesitated, but answered in a confident voice :

'' Deal. But no vampire thing ! ''

'' But dear, I'm a vampire. If you win, it will be against a vampire. A _real_ one. Deal ? ''

'' Okay. '' answered Elena.

The vampire pushed her against the wall. Elena felt the pain, she held the stake tighter in her hand. She immediately recognized him, and said :

'' Damon Salvatore... ''

'' You finally recognized me ! Congratulations, Gilbert, you're not that stupid, finally. '', laughed Damon, smiling. '' What are you waiting for ? Attack me ! Do like your ex-boyfriend did. Come o... ''

At the mention of Matt's name, Elena jumped on Damon, throwing the stake on him. But the king used vampire speed to catch it.

'' Well done ! '', he smiled, then he whispered in her ear. '' But not enough. ''

Damon held her against his chest, his arm keeping her from running :

'' You lost, princess. Now we can talk. Let's go at my office. Follow me. ''

Elena came with him – not – willingly, she said :

'' It's not fair ! You can't do this ! You knew you were going to win ! ''

'' You accepted the deal ! You're the stupid one ! '' laughed Damon.

They entered in the office, and Damon sat and showed at Elena the empty sit in front of his. Elena declined the offer :

'' No thanks. ''

The vampire rolled his eyes.

'' So, what's your deal ?! '' asked Elena.

'' I'll tell you my deal once you sit down. ''

'' And I won't sit down, this way I don't have to hear your deal, and there will be no deal ! '' answered Elena, a smart tone in her voice, smiling.

'' True, but I'm gonna tell you either way, so you better sit down before I get mad, Gilbert ''

'' I won't ! I never listen to anyone, so I'm not gonna listen to you. You're a monster ! I hate you ! '' exclaimed Elena, her voice growing with anger.

'' Thanks, I'm aware of all you just said. Now sit. I know you more than you think so. I won't repeat myself again ''.

He smiled at her, showing his fangs by the same occasion.

Elena sat down, rolling her eyes.  
'' Miracle... '', said Damon, amused.

'' Shut up and tell me your deal ! ''

'' I can't shut up and tell you my deal at the same time. Anyway, as you may know, I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm the new... ''

'' I don't give a fuck about who you are, I already know, so tell me what you want with me ! ''

'' Fine ! You're gonna be my wife. ''

Elena almost chucked, and said :

'' No way ! ''

'' Yes, you are. ''

'' I prefer to kill myself ! ''

'' No you don't. Look, I know you're a rebel and all, but it's why I want you to be my wife. We're not that bad. I'll treat you gently, you'll be happy. You'll be an example. And, you don't have any choice. You'll be my wife, either you want it or not. ''

By saying those words, he just stepped closer to Elena's face, and Elena immediately stepped back, and said, with hate and rage in her voice :

'' You can't force me to marry you. ''

Damon laughed :

'' I can turn your pathetic life into hell _and_ force you to marry me if you don't accept the deal. ''

Elena rolled her eyes, and said in a cold tone :

'' Not working, I already told you I won't marry you, no matter what. So now, go find another one. I'm sure there is like... every girls in the world who would want to marry you. ''

'' I don't care about the other girls, Gilbert. I want you. You're gonna marry me no matter what.

'' You can't do this ! I'm not gonna be your whore ! '' yelled the young woman, throwing her finger in the air.

'' Yes, I can do this ! I can do whatever I want right now, I'm the king. And no, you are not gonna be my whore, but my wife ! Calm down, Gilbert. '' said Damon, his voice full of anger and calm at the same time.

'' I will not marry you, monster. Never ! And no, I'm not gonna " calm down " ! I won't marry you ! '' yelled Elena, pointing a finger at him.

'' But you will anyway. ''

'' No, I won't. '' answered Elena.

'' Yes, you will. You know why ? Because if you don't, I will break. You. Down. I can do a lot of things, Elena. I can put you in a jail, and starve you until you finally decide to marry me. I can also kill everyone you care about. Even Matt. ''

'' Don't you dare talk about Matt ! You killed him, you monster ! ''

Damon busted of laughing.

'' You believed me ? You did believe me ?! Ho my god ! I was kidding since the beginning, dear. I just used some sleeping tablets ! He was sleeping, you fool ! When he woke up, I just warned him to don't ever go near to you again, if he didn't want to get the two of you killed. He went to Spain, and I never seen him again since that day ! ''

'' W... What ?! You did what ?! '' cried Elena, her voice full of anger.

'' I didn't kill him ! My brother would have try to kill me if I had done it ! '' said Damon, smiling.

'' You're gonna pay for this ! ''

It happened very fast. Elena got up, grabbed a pen and buried it in Damon's chest. The vampire grumbled :

'' You are really starting to piss me off, Gilbert ! ''

He throned himself on her, crushing her, their lips almost touching. Damon could feel her breath on her. She articulated, whispering :

'' Get. Off. Me. Now ''

Damon smiled and whispered in her ear :

'' Or what ? ''

Elena could hear her heart beating. She tried to fight him, to make him move, but the vampire was too strong.

'' I'll kill you. Get off. ''

'' I'm totally freaking out. ''

'' Get off ! ''

'' Say "please", then. '' Damon smiled, savouring his victory.

If Elena could have slap him, she would have slap him so hard that his head would have almost fall off. She bit her lip, and said ironically :

'' Please Salvatore, get off ! ''

'' Say it like you mean it. And add : "my lovely Damon" '' said Damon, his eyes burning on hers, a smile on the corner of his mouth.

Elena sighed, rolling her eyes, and asked '' gently '' with a little sarcasm :

'' Please, my lovely Damon, get the fuck off ! ''

The vampire got up, smiling at her, and said :

'' Well, I don't like the sarcasm, but I'm letting you go for this time. You have one month to put all your shits together, and to call me. You are going to tell everyone that you are in love with me, and that you're gonna marry me. You're gonna tell them that vampires can change. If you say anything about our truly engagement, I'll compel you to say what I want you to say. And if in one month you still won't call me, then I'll come to you, and trust me, I'll do this the hard way. Are we clear about this ? ''

'' No, we're not clear about this you jackass ! I am not marrying you, I'll be out of the country before you'll know it ! And I'll never be in love with you, I'm not a liar, Damon, I won't say lies to anyone ! I'm not afraid about anyone, not even you, Salvatore. I will _never _marry you. '' smiled Elena, believing in her victory against the vampires' king.

'' Out of my office, Gilbert. See you in one month or I'll come to you. Now you can go. Alaric ! You can come in ! Ho, and, Elena. Not a word about all of this, or I'll kill everyone you told, okay ? Alaric, tell her in the car what you do for me. '' He smiled, looking like if he was going to eat her alive.

Elena didn't agree, and run out of the office, fuming.

'' Elena, wait ! ''

'' Fuck off ! ''

Alaric grabbed her hand :

'' I am not a vampire. ''

'' I know that. Now let go of me.'' answered Elena, rolling her eyes.

'' I'm working for the king. ''

'' Are you a spy or something ?! '' exclaimed Elena.

'' No... I mean, yes. Maybe... I'm a hunter. I chased vampires a few years ago, and Damon saved me once. I owed him something, we became friends. Then he told me he had met you, and he wanted to know everything about you. So I came to town, to Jenna. I love her, Elena. I really do. She's very important to me and... ''

'' How dare you ?! You came in my own house, you make out with my aunt, and you spied on me, because the king asked you to ?! I'm gonna let you wrap Jenna and everyone around your little finger ! You're a cheater, a liar, a... ''

'' I know ! I didn't have a choice, Elena ! He asked me to do this ! He told me to just do whatever I could do to know you, and the night I first came in Mystic Falls, I met Jenna in the grill, I spent the night talking with her, and I learned that she was your aunt. It was the best opportunity ! I'm sorry I didn't tell you ! I had to keep it as a secret until Damon decided it was time ! ''

'' Time to what ? '' asked Elena.

'' Time to marry you... ''

Elena closed her eyes a few seconds, and opened them again.

'' I won't marry him ! ''

'' I'm afraid you have no choice, Elena. I know he seems mysterious, and all, but deep down, he's a great guy ! Get to know him ! ''

'' No, he's not ! And even if he was, I still wouldn't ! ''

'' Because he's a vampire ? ''

'' No, because I don't like him ! He's not my kinda guy at all ! He's cocky, unbearable, obstinate, arrogant, pretentious, grumpy, and he is a monster ! No, I won't ! Now take me home ! ''

Alaric didn't say anything, and brought her home.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Damon couldn't believe it. This girl was awesome. She hated him and would die to _don't_ be with him, but there was something about her. Something special.

'' Mr. Salvatore, did you want anything ? '' asked Ms. Flowers, his assistant.

'' Actually, I do want something. Call Matt Donovan. I want him in my office in two hours. Tell him we need to talk, it's important. '' asked Damon, smiling at her.

'' I'm gonna call him right now. '' smiled the assistant, before leaving.

Damon slowly smiled.

Elena Gilbert wanted the hard way ? She was going to get it.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Hey !

What's up ? :)

I really want to thank everyone for reviewing, I'm gonna answer to all of you, if I haven't already !

So, the chapter is online. Honestly, I'm starting to have inspiration, and it's good :) ! I don't think I'm gonna post for a while, because I'm going to take some holidays with my mum. But I'll try anyway !

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter, please :D !**_

So, I must warn you, I didn't yet, but, this story is not gonna be romantic Damon and all, it's gonna be a little dark for a – maybe long – while. I'm not sure, because I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. But I have inspiration, so it's not gonna take that long :) !

So, Matt is not dead, and he is part of the story now. I have nothing against me, I don't like him, but I don't have anything against him either. I mean, I hate Stefan because he listened to Elena like a puppy in the final, but Matt didn't do anything wrong, he was trying to get her next to Damon :) ! _Maybe Matt is not gonna be in the story for long ! _

So, what do you think about Alaric ? I think in one chapter we'll maybe see Damon and him drinking together, or something funny like that :) !

What do you think Damon wants to do with Matt ? :)

_**SPOILERS :**_

_Matt wasn't in Spain_

_Damon will use the hard way in one of the few chapters that are coming_

_Elena will not accept the fact that she's gonna marry Damon no matter what and will try to do something to don't marry him._

_Alaric will start to be friend with Elena soon._

_Katherine doesn't exist in this story. Damon has been turned by Guiseppe, his father, and even if he was the eldest, Guiseppe chose Stefan because Damon was too much 'dangerous' for him to be king (he didn't listen to his father at all)._

Aniway, tell me what you think about this ! :D

See you soon !

Lou' !


	3. Resistance

Chapter 3 :

* * *

Elena opened the car's door. Alaric said, his voice hesitating :

'' I'm sorry. I can be your friend, if you want to. ''

She slowly turned to face him, and answered, almost whispering :

'' No, thanks. And, thanks for the stake, earlier... I mean... ''

The hunter smiled, and said :

'' It's okay. I wanted you to have your chances. ''

The rebel smiled, and started to walk away, when Alaric called her out :

'' Elena ! Just... Don't do anything stupid. Please... ''

'' I won't. Go home. '' smiled sadly Elena.

Alaric nodded silently, and went away.

When Elena entered the house, there was none. No sound, nothing.

'' Caroline ? You're there ? ''

Nobody answered, obviously, none was there. The girl sighed, and walked slowly into her bedroom.

She sat on her bed, and started crying softly.

She needed to stop it. She needed to escape him.

She couldn't do this. She took a pillow, and hugged it. She felt the pain in her heart, growing, like a big hole, she cried as her heart was breaking. She whispered, slowly :

'' I miss you, Matty... I miss you so much... Why aren't you here... I need you... ''

She suddenly saw a letter on her bed.

Crying, she took the letter, opened it. A looked after writing, slightly leaning was offered to her eyes. She wrinkled her eyebrows, and read :

_Gilbert,_

_So, as you know, you are going to be my wife, and I know that Alaric told you everything as I asked him to. You need to prepare yourself for what is coming. Don't do anything stupid, I have eyes everywhere. And, don't expect me to sit and wait for your call, cause I won't. Trust me, you don't want to have any problem with me. So, don't skull it up ;)._

_I (don't) trust you._

_D._

'' You asshole ! '' yelled Elena, throwing the paper in the dustbin. '' I hate you, Salvatore ! I fucking do ! ''

She made her way to the kitchen, and grabbed a few knives. She put them under the mattress of her bed.

'' Now, try to come, and you'll be welcome as you deserve, vampire. ''

She dried the tears on her face, feeling the anger growing.

She was a rebel. And a rebel didn't give up.

_Ever._

And apparently, Damon had never met one until her.

* * *

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

When Matt opened his eyes, he was freezing.

Everything was dark around him, he was hearing sounds, and he wasn't sure, but there was something in his cell. Like a monster or something. He could hear its breath. And it was scary.

The boy wasn't moving, he was scared to death.

What was happening ? Why was he here ?

'' Well, well, well... '' said an amused voice.

There was someone too.

'' Who is here ?! Show yourself !What am I doing here ?! Let go of me, Monster ! '' exclaimed Matt, feeling the fear in his own bones.

'' Shut up, Donovan, and let me talk. Someone brought you in this little cell a few hours ago, there's no need to be scared, you're safe. For now. I know you miss the sun, and all, but I need you to do something for me. I'm gonna kill you for a little time, don't worry, you'll resuscitate soon enough. ''

Matt could hear the smile when the stranger was speaking, and trembled.

'' I won't do it ! '' said Matt, tight teethes.

He heard steps in his direction, and stepped back, until there was the wall.

He trembled even more when he saw two blue eyes a few centimetres away from his face, and two teeths scintillating in the dark.

'' Did I mention that you didn't have any choice ? No ? Well, just did. Don't worry, it'll be quick. ''

'' No, no, no ! Don't ! Don't do this ! Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't ! '' screamed Matt as Damon bit his wrist.

But it was too late, the vampire put it in Matt's mouth, who was struggling, trying to get away, and, before the guy had any chances to say anything, Damon snapped his neck. The boy fell down, his head hitting the cold ground with strength. Damon smiled, and got out of the cell. There was a soldier standing in front of the cell, and Damon said in a cold and detached voice :

'' Bring him in my office in one day. And feed him. I don't want a human transitioning dying in a cell for humans. ''

Then he disappeared before the soldier had any chances to say anything.

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

A few days later -

Elena was with Caroline and Bonnie, that day.

The rebel had locked the door. She was definitely nervous. The girls were worry about what their friend wanted to say to them. And they were right.

'' Why are you so nervous, 'Lena ? Just sit down, and tell us what you want to tell us ! '' exclaimed Caroline after a few minutes of silence.

Elena bit her lip, and finally sat down, facing both of the girls.

'' I have a secret. ''

'' Well, we were aware of that. You've been acting weird for the few days, what's going on, El' ? '' asked Bonnie, wrinkling her eyebrows.

'' I... You need to help me. I don't usually ask for help. But... This is about vampires. ''

Caroline immediately got up, and exclaimed again :

'' No, no, and no ! Not vampires ! Not again ! I don't want to get in troubles, Elena ! I'm warning you, if there's any ch... ''

'' Care ! '' said Bonnie. '' She's trying to tell us something ! Let her talk ! ''

The girl stopped, and sat down :

'' I'm sorry, El'... I didn't mean to... ''

'' It's okay ! Just... Don't cut me off again... Damon Salvatore wants to marry me. '' said Elena.

'' What ?! '' exclaimed both of her friends, surprised.

'' I… I love him, guys. And he loves me too. We're... We're gonna get married. I didn't want to tell you this soon, but... I couldn't wait, and... ''

'' Ho. My. GOD ! '' yelled Caroline, jumping on Elena to hug her.

'' Elena... I don't know if... '' started Bonnie.

'' Bonnie, don't talk about your witch fear again, Elena has found happiness, you should... No. You have to be happy for her. And Damon Salvatore ?! Ho my gosh ! Lucky you ! He's awesome ! ''

Caroline hugged her again. Bonnie said again :

'' He's not good, Elena ! Caroline, it's true, you two need to listen to me ! ''

Elena and Caroline stopped, and the rebel asked :

'' What are you talking about ? ''

'' I'm talking about this. I can feel the fear in your body. It's... all over you, it's a witch stuff. And it's because of him, I can feel it. ''

'' What ? You're a witch ?! '' exclaimed Elena, surprised.

'' Ho my god, she didn't tell you ?! '' asked Caroline.

'' I am a witch, Elena. '' said Bonnie.

'' You are a witch...''

'' And I can help you. We both can, Elena. Just tell us what is going on ! Please. '' begged Bonnie, her face was worry.

Caroline looked at Elena, and add :

'' You can tell us. You can trust us, Elena. You are our friend, we love you, we can help you ! Just tell us what is really going on ! ''

Elena was trying to hold back her tears. She took a breath, bit her lip, and whispered :

'' I can't tell you... But I love him, Bonnie. I really do. You... You need to be happy for me, guys... Cause I am gonna be happy. I'm gonna marry him, either you want it or not, and... ''

Elena couldn't anymore, and buried her face in Caroline's shoulder, crying.

'' I... I don't know what to do anymore... ''

Bonnie and Caroline hugged Elena :

'' It's gonna be okay... We're here. It's gonna be alright... Don't worry... Everything's gonna be fine... '' said Bonnie, trying to reassure her friend.

'' No, it's not gonna be okay, Bonnie... It's not gonna be okay at all... '' cried Elena, before running away.

Caroline was starting to run after Elena, but Bonnie said :

'' No, Caroline ! ''

The blonde exclaimed :

'' She's gonna get killed if I don't save her ! ''

'' No, because there are a few hunters in the town for a few days. They'll protect her. Call Alaric and the others. We need to prepare our plan. '' said Bonnie, calmly.

Caroline erased the tears running down her cheek :

'' She's been blackmailed, Bon'. I know it. She hates vampires since ever ! And she said Damon was the one who killed Matt ! This is not good, we need to stop him ! ''

Bonnie hugged Caroline, and reassured her :

'' I know, I know. But we need to be smart. If we kill the vampire's king, we're all going to end up dead. We need to have a plan, to prepare it, we need to have the best plan ever. Call everyone. Try to get Elena safe. I want a reunion in two hours maximum. Damon Salvatore is not going to end up well in this, I promise you. Now, do what I said. ''

Caroline nodded, still crying a little, and run away, her phone in the hand.

* * *

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

The second Elena got out of the house, she had realize her mistake : it was ten pm, and she was out. At their mercy. She was running as fast as she could, but she knew it wouldn't stop _them. _She could hear laughs in every corner. She was dumped. They were going to catch her, in the end. Her heart was racing. Her legs were growing weak, she was losing hope.

Suddenly, a hand caught hers, and she was took in something like a barn before she had any chances to fight. She closed her eyes, trying to get away.

_Goodbye, world..._

She waited for the fatal blow, but nothing came. Only a breath close to hers. She slowly opened her eyes.

She was about to scream, when the stranger put a hand on her mouth, and whispered :

'' Don't scream, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not a vampire, but a hunter. I'm a friend. Try to calm down, they could hear your heartbeat. ''

And, then, she heard something. Like claws or something, behind the wood door. She retained her breath. She heard a laughter malignant, smart, mean and malicious, as an odor of blood filled up the atmosphere. The hunter was contracted as they both heard that the door was opening. The laughter grew louder :  
'' So, you, pathetic humans, like to play hide and seek ? Well, caught you ! Prepare yourselves to d... ''

The vampire stopped talking as the stake was going slowly through his heart. He tried to breathe, and fell on the floor. Another stranger appeared behind the dead, dead vampire. He had brown hairs with dark eyes, and seemed very determined. He seemed older than the first hunter.

'' Well, he's dead. And we should get out of here, bro ! ''

'' Great idea ! Come on ! '' answered the youngest.

Elena followed them, she didn't see anything, and was holding the shoulder of one of her savior to don't fall. The eldest was opening doors, he was stressed. He said :

'' There are others, we need to hurry. We're almost there. ''

'' Where is '' there ? '' '' asked Elena.

'' You'll see soon enough. '' answered the youngest. '' Just follow us. ''

The rebel rolled her eyes, and followed them, without saying another word. She had the bad impression that they were going deeper, and deeper, like if they were in a big tunnel. There was no light, no sound, nothing. Just a big dark hole. And Elena was starting to get scared, even though she didn't show anything.

'' We're at the door, give me the key, Aaron. '' asked the eldest.

Without a word, Aaron gave a mysterious key to his '' brother ''. He opened the door, and they all entered in the mysterious place.

'' Ho. My. ''

'' God. '' finished Aaron, smiling.

Elena looked around her. She was impressed. This was a big room. It was like the interior of a castle. The walls were out of stone and large, it was it they had just entered a room of a gigantic castle, but there was no castle. There were a lot of doors, all different, the one they just entered was with a wolf on it, and one candle at every end of it. There were candles everywhere, placed well precisely, and, in the middle of the room, there was a table placed as a headland, and a about twenty chairs laid out in front. Elena was filled with wonder. In this place, there was something magic, healthy, good. Something she had never feel before.

'' Waouh... I'm... ''

'' Impressed ? Yep, I was too. ''

'' What is this ? '' asked Elena, still looking around her.

'' It's the... Resistance's place. Against... vampires. '' answered Aaron.

'' W... What ? ''

'' Yes, I know, it's pretty weird. But every hunter come here. You see the doors ? Well, every door as a hunter, or a family of hunter. So, on ours, there's a wolf, because... hum... We aren't werewolves, but... I mean, if we kill anyone really alive, we become one. So, it's our way to fight before becoming one. I'm Aaron Wolf, on the way. And, you are Elena Gilbert, I already know. ''

Elena looked at him, surprised :

'' Yes, it's... amazing... But... How do you know my name ? ''

Aaron laughed :

'' Well, all the hunters know about you. You're Salvatore's rebel wife, so... ''

Elena slapped him so hard that his head almost fell off, and Aaron apologized, laughing and being serious at the same time :

'' I mean, you're not ! You're not ! I'm an idiot, sorry ! We just learned the news ! We're gonna do everything we can. You're gonna be safe here. ''

'' If you hadn't saved my life twenty minutes ago, you wouldn't have a head anymore. '' said Elena, her voice menacing.

Elena looked around. There was starting to have a lot of hunters. They were all in black, and wearing a mask, so nobody could recognize them. Nobody was talking out loud, everyone was whispering.

'' Why aren't you guys wearing a mask ? '' asked Elena to Aaron, who laughed.

'' Because our masks have been... stolen. We were fighting, and a crazy vampire - they are all crazy – took them and disappeared right after that. So, we're... in danger, because the king is going to know about us, so... That's why we need to be really careful. Really careful. We weren't supposed to be hunters, we were supposed to be... wolves. But, they helped us. The hunters. They trained us. They turned us into hunters. The Resistance isn't known by anyone but a few persons. The hunters have been hunters since a very very long time. They kept the secret. This, has to be keep as a secret. Can we trust you ? '' whispered Aaron, almost begging.

Elena was about to answer when a familiar voice called :

'' Hello, everyone ! ''

'' Alaric?! '' exclaimed Elena.

* * *

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Hey !

I am so sorry I haven't posted sooner :O ! I've been kinda busy, and I am so sorry...

Well, I hope you're gonna forgive me... :/ No Delena this chapter, I'm sorry about that too. But Delena is gonna come soon, don't worry ;) !

So, did you like this chapter ?

What about the Resistance ? Do you like it ? I know it might reminds you of the second war, or Harry Potter, maybe ?

Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter, please :D !

I'll post soon enough, don't worry :) !

I'll answer all of you soon !

REVIEW, pleeeease ! :)

Lou' !


	4. Try And Escape, You'll Regret It

'' Sir, we saw Elena Gilbert running. Vampires were chasing her, but someone helped her. Hunters. They killed a few vampires and disappeared in a secret passage. We couldn't follow them. We did our best. ''

'' How many vampires ? ''

'' Sir... ''

'' How many ?! '' exclaimed Damon, getting up.

'' One where we lost the girl. And three others were killed. We found the bodies. ''

'' Wait. They were hide ? ''

'' Not the first one. But the others were. We could smell them. We found them in some basements. ''

'' Find all the hunters and bring them alive. They have a place. You need to find it. And quickly. And I'm coming with you. ''

'' Sir, this is not a good idea. You could get yourself killed. ''

'' I'm already dead. I am coming, either you want it or not. Are we clear ? '' said Damon, threatening.

'' Yes, sir. ''

Damon Salvatore wasn't okay. But when the soldier asked him if he was, the vampire had smiled coldly and had said :

'' I'm fine. Go. I'll meet all of you in Mystic Falls. ''

But he wasn't. And when the soldier walked out the room, Damon was pissed. Really pissed. He disappeared in a scream full of rage.

- DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Alaric was on a table, like a promontory. He smiled at Elena, and kept talking :

'' Today is the day. We are going to fight. They have been to far. They think they can treat us as slaves, but let me tell you one thing. We are not slaves ! ''

The crowd applauded. Alaric's voice was confident :

'' We're going to win this war ! The king is gonna come here, or in town. We are ready. Today is a big day. Some of us are going to die. But it won't be for nothing. If one of us is going to die, it's for our freedom. If someone think he can't do this, he or her can go. The door is here. ''

Elena watched as nobody moved. Aaron had his eyes locked on Alaric, and was determined.

A hand gripped Elena's shoulder. She turned around, almost screaming.  
It was Bonnie. And Caroline.

'' Don't scream, Elena, come with us. We are going to help you. '' said Caroline.

'' We are going to WIN ! '' exclaimed Alaric, his hand in the air, victorious.

And suddenly, the door opened, and a dark voice said slowly, almost amused :

'' We'll see about that one. But for now, I hardly recommend all of you to run. Specially you, Ric. ''

Damon Salvatore.

Alaric jumped of the table, and said :

'' Salvatore. ''

Bonnie whispered to Elena :

'' Elena, go with Caroline and Aaron, I'm taking care of this. Be careful ! ''

'' But what about... '' started the rebel, worried.

'' Don't ! Run ! '' exclaimed Bonnie.

Elena hesitated a few seconds. Aaron told :

'' Go. I have to stay here with my brother. I can't leave. Go ! ''

She nodded, she hugged him a few seconds, wishing him good luck and run out of the place with Caroline, taking secret passages. Once they were out, they calmed down. Caroline whispered :

'' We need to be really careful. They are everywhere. ''

Elena followed Caroline, but suddenly, a vampire jumped on the rebel. The blonde screamed in panic, took something in her pocket and through it on the vampire, who fell on the floor, in pain. Caroline took the opportunity, grabbed a stake in her jacket and pushed it in his heart.

Elena felt tears on her cheeks, Caroline was hysteric :

'' You saw that ?! I fucking killed him ! ''

'' You said you were pacific ! ''

'' Well... Not anymore, I guess. Come on ! ''

'' No, I don't think so. '' cut a cold voice behind them.

Elena frozen, and turned around :

'' Don't do anything stupid, Damon ! You can't take me with you, and you won't ! I'm not yours, and I'll never be !''

'' Either you want it or not, you're mine, Elena Gilbert. Come willingly and I won't hurt you. But if you run away, I won't hesitate. You're going to come with me anyway. You tried and lost. Come. Or I'm gonna kill Alaric, Caroline, and everyone you care about. In front of your eyes. Trust me, it's not worth it. Come. '' said Damon Salvatore, holding out his hand to the rebel.

'' You're a monster ! '' exclaimed Elena, pushing his hand away.

'' I know. Now, come with me and I'll let them live. Or they'll die. And don't think I won't kill them, Elena ! '' Damon grabbed Caroline, keeping her still, threatening to kill her, his crazy eyes in Elena's.

Elena's eyes watched Caroline's. She couldn't let her die. She couldn't let her friends die. She opened her mouth.

Caroline shook her head, her eyes begging.

'' You can't do this ! No, Elena, don't go with him ! Don't do this ! Don't let him win ! '' she begged, while Damon was watching Elena with cold and furious eyes.

'' If I don't, he's gonna kill all of you ! I... I have no choice ! I... '' she closed her eyes.

Damon smiled, victorious. Caroline exclaimed :

'' Don't give up, Elena ! Don't do this ! We can fix this ! ''

Damon rolled his eyes, and said with amusement :

'' Well, if it's a no, let's kill you, Caroline ! ''

He was about to snap her neck, when Elena screamed :

'' Let go of her ! ''

'' Say the right word, and I'll let her go, say the wrong one, and, well... You will see. So, princess, what's your answer ? ''

'' No, Elena, don't do this ! '' begging Caroline.

Elena exclaimed, almost crying :

'' Yes ! Let go of her ! ''

Elena saw Damon smiled, and felt two strong arms around her, as she was taken away.

She blacked out.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Damon Salvatore was furious. Nothing happened as it was supposed to. Elena wasn't supposed to run in his arms, but she wasn't supposed to push him away, and certainly not that much. None ever stood in his way until now. And if she was thinking that her, a girl who was 19, was going to change that, she was _dead_ wrong. He silently sat on a chair, and smiled. Even if this girl was pissing me off, she was a challenge, a game to play. All his life, he had been used to easy girls and everyone at his feet.

It was a change. Something new.

He was furious because his plans always worked out, and this one, well... It was a mess. He would have never think that he would have to blackmailed a girl to marry him. And a few years ago, he had said to his father that he will not marry anyone. Ever. He had changed. Maybe because he had spent most of his time watching the girl those past years, studying every move, every word. An other thing about it. Spying on people. Damon Salvatore would have never done that before her. It wasn't love. It was an obsession. More than a challenge, more than anything. He had to have her. He had to win her. To get her. He had to make her his. A strange sensation was slowly growing in his stomach. His head was screaming ' Danger ', but he liked that danger, that sensation, that tentation. And he was sure of one thing. Once he'll have her, he will never let her go.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Elena woke up. She didn't know where she was exactly. But she was in a cell. She didn't understand what she was A voice called her :

'' Elena... ''

She slowly turned her head, and saw Alaric in a bad situation. Really, really bad. His body was bloody, and he was clearly having a bad time to keep himself awake.

The rebel tried to run to him, but she was held by chains. She couldn't help him. He was in the cell next to hers.

'' Don't fall asleep ! Stay awake ! Alaric ! '' she exclaimed.

'' I... It... Hurts... '' he whispered.

'' I know... Just stay awake ! Keep your eyes open ! Alaric ! Alaric ? No ! Alaric ?! '' Elena called.

The hunter didn't answer. He was dead.

Elena started crying. She had just lost her only hope. She didn't even know where she was. It was dark. She was afraid. She could hear breaths. Deep, cold breaths. There was somethings in here. Things. Everything was scary. The rebel was giving up.  
A voice whispered, cold, detached, and deep :

'' Crying won't resolve anything, _human_. Stop this, you're making me hungry. ''

Elena backed off, hearing the voice next to her. She screamed. The stranger said ironically :

'' Yes, I'm next to you. But don't worry, I can't eat you. Unfortunately. You seem... smaller than I thought, _rebel_... I thought you could kill this son of bitch ! Why don't you kill him ? He's only bad for you ! ''

Elena didn't understand. He was calling her a rebel. He thought she could have killed him.

'' Are you talking about the king ? '' she asked, feeling suddenly anger in her stomach.

'' Who do you think I'm talkin' about ? Of course I'm talking about him ! '' exclaimed the stranger, getting up.

Elena couldn't see him, he was in the dark. But she was feeling him move. She was scared. There was bars that were separating them, but the stranger seemed to be a vampire. And bars couldn't be enough to keep a vampire away from her.

'' Why are you telling me this ? Why would you want him dead ? You're a vampire, aren't you ? ''

The stranger burst out laughing, I backed off, seeing white teeth in the darkness. I was starting to get scared.

'' Are you blind, human ? I'm locked in this cell since almost 10 years ! I haven't seen the light since the day Stefan Salvatore locked me in ! The Salvatore are monsters. They are selfish, bad, and pretentious. They don't deserve to live ! Stefan locked me in because he saw me defend myself against a vampire ! 10 years, with all this pain one night by month ! I didn't deserve this ! He just locked me in here ! They barely feed me, they want me to suffer ! And Damon Salvatore isn't better than Stefan ! You have to do something, human ! They hate me because I'm a werewolf, but I don't deserve to be in here, do you unders... ''

Suddenly, he whispered :

'' They are coming, just do as if you don't know I'm in here ! ''

'' Wait, what's your name ?! '' I asked, my heart beating faster.

'' Mason Lockwood. '' he answered.

I nodded, and the door opened. I watched as someone -or something- opened the door of my cell, and grabbed me.

'' Don't struggle, I won't hesitate to rip your heart out. '' frightened the stranger.

'' You wouldn't dare ! '' I exclaimed as he was taking me away. '' Let go of me ! Help ! ''

'' Shut up ! One more word, and I kill you ! ''

Elena knew he wasn't kidding. She could feel it in his words. She was keeping herself from crying. She wasn't weak. She had to be strong. She was a rebel.

_Act as a rebel._

'' Go ahead, and kill me ! Come on, show me how dangerous you are ! '' She struggled even more, yelling, she was hysterical.

She regretted the words she had said the second after.

Everything happened so fast.

She felt pain in her neck, and understood that he was draining her. She couldn't fight, she couldn't move. She was trapped. She felt two tight arms around her, and the stranger fell on the floor, as a voice whispered in her ear :

'' Hello, Princess... ''

The rebel tried to struggle, but she didn't have any strength anymore. Damon Salvatore had her in her arms, and she couldn't push him away. She felt anger in her stomach, rage. She wasn't strong enough to fight him.

'' Let... Go... Of... Me... '' She whispered.

'' No, I'm having to much fun saving you right now, doll. '' the vampire answered.

He didn't hear any answer. He smiled :

'' If you want to heal, just say please. ''

No answer.

'' Elena ? ''

Nothing.

'' Elena ? ''

Still nothing.

Damon took her to his bedroom with vampire speed. He put her on his bed. The vampire could hear a slow heart beat. He was pissed. He had sent a vampire to go get her and bring her back alive. But he wasn't expecting this. It wasn't the first time a vampire messed up. But it was the first time Damon was angry that much. He couldn't explain this anger, this rage inside him. He had almost lost her. She wasn't safe around vampires. She loved to piss them off, to push the right button that make crazy any vampires. Damon found her very brave, but also very stupid.

He put his blinding wrist in her mouth after beating it, and made her drink it. Elena didn't struggle, she didn't have any strength, and Damon was thankful for that. When he decided that she had enough, he laid down next to her, watching her sleep. The vampire had never done this before. Watching someone sleeping. It wasn't normal, or appropriate. He could hear every breath, every heartbeat, every move, and he could also watch every move, every expression on her face. It was interesting. His blood had heal her, and she was starting to get better. She needed rest now. And so did he. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

He slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep, smiling, feeling Elena next to him.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Damon opened his eyes, and immediately, searched for Elena. She wasn't in the bed. He got up, looking everywhere around him. The rebel was nowhere to be seen.

'' Elena ? '' He called, his voice charming. '' Where are you ? Don't make me find you... ''

No answer. Damon was very angry.

'' Trust me, you don't want to wake up my bad side, Elena. Come here and I won't hurt you. Keep hiding and it will end badly. For you. ''

Elena had tried everything. Open the windows, the door, but they were all closed. Hopefully, Damon didn't wake up. The rebel was now hidden in a side of the closet of a bedroom, waiting. She had to get out. And quickly.

'' Elena ? Where are you ? Don't make me find you... ''

A silence. Elena didn't answer, her heart beating faster. She had to stay hide.

'' Trust me, you don't want to wake up my bad side, Elena. Come here and I won't hurt you. Keep hiding and it will end badly. For you. ''

Damon was trying to scare her with his words. Elena still didn't say a word. She didn't move. He was bluffing. He had to be. He wouldn't hurt her.

'' It's your last chance, sweetheart. Ten seconds. Ten seconds for you to show up. Show up and I will not hurt you, I promess. Keep hiding and you'll be very sorry for not showing up. 10... 9... ''

Elena didn't hesitate. She stayed still. Praying he wouldn't show up.

'' 8... 7... 6... 5... ''she could almost see him smiling.

The rebel was freezing. She had to calm down. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to get out of this house – this _castle_ -, and Damon would be killed somehow. But he wasn't going to find her.

'' 4... 3... 2... 1... And 0 ! Time is up ! You better have found a great place to hide, because if I find you, it's not going to be pretty ! I'm coming ! '' He was now laughing, and she could feel anger and impatience in his voice.

For a few minutes, she didn't hear him. No step, no sound. Nothing. Only a deadly silence.

She breathed slowly. If she wanted to don't get caught, she had to be quiet. Be calm. And she had to don't freak out.

Suddenly, the door of the closet was ripped off, and I felt two strong arms pushing me against a wall.

'' I warned you. '' He whispered in my ear.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Elena turned her head, avoiding him. Damon smiled, moving his hands, touching her cheek slowly. She flinched, as if his touch was hurting her. His smirk widens.

'' Let me go. Please. '' She whispered.

Damon's face was a few inches away from her's. Elena felt like she was going to cry. She was scared. More than ever before.

'' Told you you'd regret it... ''

She couldn't look at him. The vampire grabbed her chin and turns her so that her eyes were looking at him. She closed her eyes, she was about to cry.

'' Back off... ''

'' Now, why would I do that... When I can have so much things... From you... '' The vampire whispered, kissing her neck slowly, as Elena was trying to get away, pushing him away.

He doesn't give up. Lips on her temple, he feels the blood moving through her veins. He wants a drink. He wants to plunge his teeth into her skin and to enjoy every drop of blood in his mouth.

'' Stop struggling. It will hurt if you don't. '' He commanded, his voice full of desire.

She can feel his breath on her skin. She doesn't stop moving.

'' Let go of me ! You can't do this ! '' she exclaimed, trying to push him away.

'' Wanna bet ? I warned you, and you didn't listen, Elena. Now, you're paying. '' He smiled against her skin.

The rebel felt his fangs sinking into her. Piercing pain shot through my body. She pounded helplessly against his chest, until she had no strength to fight him.

'' Let... Go... ''

Damon kept a few seconds draining her, just to show her who was the boss. Then backed off slowly, and whispered, licking the blood left around his lips, smiling :

'' That was good. I thought you would be drinking vervain. I'm lucky you didn't, sweetheart ! ''

Elena felt two lips on hers, and then everything became dark.

Alaric opened his eyes. He was on a floor. There was trees around him. It was cold. He was dead. He slowly got up. He didn't understand. Was he in Heaven ? He looked around him. He was in a forest. It was night. He breathed. He was breathing. He wasn't a vampire. Lucky him. He started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he was going to find out.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Ho my god ! I can't believe I spent all this time without editing !

I'm in high school now, and I'm in an english class, so I have to work very hard, english is not the problem but mathematics, sciences and all are :/... So I have to work harder ! I'm sorry for the wait !

That's why I put Delena moments on this chapter !

How did you find it ?

Good ? Okay ? Bad ?

Tell me !

I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I'll post it in a while !

So, Alaric is not dead !

You'll learn more about everything in the next chapter !

I hope it was good !

Thanks for reviewing ! I'll answer all of you soon !

Review = Love !

I love you guys, keep reviewing !

Lou' !


	5. Trapped

_**Chapter 5 : Trapped**_

* * *

Damon was drinking bourbon in the living-room when he heard Elena trying desperately to open a window upstairs. He exclaimed :

'' Don't bother, everything's closed ! ''

He was getting used to it.

'' I need some fresh air, Monster ! '' Elena snarled.

'' So you can jump out of the window and try to kill yourself ? No thank you ! '' smiled Damon.

'' I want some air, nothing more ! I need fresh air ! This place smells like death ! Just let me open the damn windows ! '' Elena was almost screaming.

She was getting hysterical. She wasn't used to be locked in a house. Specially with a psycho, stubborn, selfish vampire king.

'' You can't keep me in here anymore, Monster. It's not fair ! ''

'' We have a deal, sweetheart. '' answered Damon, smiling.

'' Yes, but this deal didn't mean being locked in all my life ! I want to be out ! '' She exclaimed, throwing a bourbon bottle at him.

Damon didn't move as the bottle broke on his head, a million pieces of glass scattered on the floor. Damon watched as he felt a drop of blood on the corner of his eye. Elena backed off slowly. She knew she had just made a _terrible_ mistake.

'' Apologize. Now. '' he asked in a whisper, his voice cold and calm.

Now, Elena was also angry.

'' You deserved it ! I won't apologize for what I did ! You don't get to tell me what to do, I'm not your slave ! I'm not going to apologize ! '' She screamed.

Damon didn't answer first.

Elena started to walk away, happy that Damon wasn't answering, when she heard a laugh.

She turned around, knowing she was maybe going to regret what she just said. Damon had disappeared. She turned again, preparing herself to run, when he grabbed her.

'' You. '' Damon whispered in her ear, holding her close. '' Are '' he pressed his lips on her neck slowly. '' Going '' Elena felt his fangs slowly pressing against her skin, and tried to stay strong.

'' To kill you. '' Elena said.

The rebel planted in his back a syringe full of vervain.

'' What the hell... '', Damon whispered, trying to fight the vervain by standing up.

He tried to bite her to gain back his strength but he didn't have anymore. He fell down.

'' What are you... '' he started.

'' Keeping you from hurting anyone. '' Elena simply answered.

'' You're... Gonna... Regret... This... '' whispered Damon, his voice full of rage.

'' Step back. '' exclaimed a voice behind Elena.

She immediately turned around, seeing a stranger.

'' Who the fuck are you ? '' Elena asked, feeling her the fear growing.

'' Doesn't matter. Step back or I'll kill you. '' answered the stranger.

He was deadly serious. Elena slowly stepped back, as Damon smiled. The stranger went to help Damon getting up.

'' It's ok, dude... '' said Damon, getting up on his own.

'' Salvatore... twenty years and you still haven't changed ! '' exclaimed the man, laughing.

'' You neither, Henry ! What are you doing here ? '' asked Damon. '' Don't you _dare _walk away, Gilbert. We're faaaar from being done ! '' He smirked.

'' Who is she ? '' inquired Henry.

'' My wife-to-be. '' answered Damon.

'' I'm not gonna be your wife, Damon ! Get this idea out of your crazy mind ! '' grumbled Elena.

Henry laughed.

'' We have a deal. Anyway, she's too stubborn to accept it.'' smiled Damon. '' Go to your room for now. '' he commanded.

'' Exactly what I wanted ! '' smiled ironically Elena, running upstairs.

'' We're not done ! '' teased Damon.

'' Shut up, grandpa ! '' exclaimed Elena, before closing the door behind her.

She had to find something. She had to kill him. To go away. There had to be something in this house. She had been very lucky to find a vervain syringe in the bathroom, hidden under the towers. She had been also very lucky because she hadn't been sure it was vervain. There had to be a stake somewhere.

She started to look everywhere. She was looking in Damon's closet when the door opened suddenly.

'' 'Lena ? '' asked a familiar voice.

Elena turned around, closing the closet hastily. There was a stranger standing at the door. He had a hood, hiding his face.

'' Matt ? '' she asked, feeling her heart beating faster.

'' I... '' he started, taking off his hood, showing his face.

'' I can't believe you're here ! '' exclaimed Elena, hugging him, burying her face in his neck, crying softly. '' I thought... I thought... ''

'' Shh... It's OK, I'm here now... '' whispered Matt, hugging her close.

'' How did you come here ?! '' Elena asked, smiling.

'' Hum... Damon sent me here... '' confessed Matt, backing off.

'' W... What ? '' the rebel whispered. '' Why would he do th... ''

'' I have to talk to you, Elena. '' said the boy, a serious and upset look on his face.

'' About what ? '' Elena breathed.

'' About us. It's past, Elena. It's gone... You need to get over it. To get over me. Over us. '' he said, his voice getting weaker.

'' I love you, Matt ! I always did, always do, and I'll always will... Don't listen to Damon ! He's not going to separate us, we're stronger than him, come on ! '' she begged, hugging him tightly.

Matt pushed her away slowly. He took her face in his hands, and said, trying not to cry :

'' He already has, Elena. Listen, I don't love you anymore, Elena... I stopped loving you the moment I walked out of Mystic Falls. You've been my first love. But you won't be my last. I moved on, Elena... And I thought you also did... I'm sorry... You're going to be fine. You're going to be alright because I was only a chapter of your life, and you were a chapter of mine too... I loved you. I did. It's just... It's over... Listen to me. I want you to live your life. Damon is a good king. You don't see it now, but you will. He's not... He's not a bad guy. He's not a very good guy either, but... Give him a chance... You're going to get over me. Get to know Damon, and everything will be alright because I wasn't right for you... Be nice with him, Elena... ''

Elena nodded slowly, before finally looking away from his eyes. She didn't know what had just happen. She was going to get over Matt, and to get to know Damon.

'' What's wrong with your eyes, Matty ? Are you... '' she stopped talking.

She backed off.

'' No, you can't be... '' she stammered.

'' I'm sorry, 'Lena... '' whispered Matt.

'' What did you just do ?! Did you... Did you just compel me ?! '' Elena exclaimed, holding back her tears.

'' I'm sorry... I have to go. Now. '' the boy muttered before disappearing.

'' Wait ! No, Matt... ''

He compelled her. To get over him and to give a chance to Damon. To the monster who had destroyed her life !

She had to fight the compulsion.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

'' Good job, football guy. '' congratulated Damon when Matt showed up in the living-room.

'' You're a monster ! You don't deserve her and you know it ! She's never going to be happy with you ! You're disgusting ! I'm out of here !

Matt was starting to walk away when Damon grabbed him, throwing him in the wall with strength, and commanded :

'' You don't get to judge me, you silly fool. Do you really think she was happy with you ? Living in the past, getting drunk all day, remembering her that vampires killed everyone you two cared about ? Do you think she was happy when you were coming home drunk ? Or when she was getting you out of jail because of some crap you did ? Because I know she wasn't. She was blind to see it because she was in love with you ! But today, I'm giving her a chance to get over you and all the shit you put her through ! I'm getting her out of the misery you put her into ! So whatever she's going to live with me, it's always going to be better than what you two lived with her ! Now get out of my house before I decide to rip your heart out. Henry, don't forget to follow him no matter what. ''

Matt tried to say something, but nothing came out. He looked daggers at Damon.

'' She's never going to love you. The love she had for me was true. None of your tricks is going to work on her. She's the smartest girl ever. She'll be able to resist you. ''

Damon didn't say anything as Matt walked out of the house. Henry smiled at Damon.

'' Good luck, Salvatore. ''

He nodded, smiling coldly. Henry disappeared.

Damon sat and drank a few drinks. He wasn't going to do anything except getting drunk for now.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

'' Hum... Are you OK ? '' asked Elena with a shy voice.

She didn't understand what she was doing. She had just wanted to go get a drink in the kitchen, and then she had seen him, alone, drinking on the couch. She didn't want to ask him anything. She was supposed to try to walk away, to kill him. But not asking him if he was OK ! She had to fight it. She had to try to do so.

'' Why aren't you upstairs crying about your situation, Gilbert ? '' asked Damon with a faint voice, finishing an other glass of bourbon.

'' Actually I... I really don't want to be... nice with you but... I can't help it. Are you OK ? '' stuttered Elena. '' Do you need anything ? ''

_Fuck, Elena ! What did you bring yourself into ? Go away, go to your room, but just don't stay here! Move ! _

But she couldn't help it. She was stuck here. She _had _to get to know him.

Damon laughed, and got up, starting to walk to her.

'' Yes, I need you to come and sit down. ''

'' But... Why ? '' asked Elena.

'' Because, what I need for now is you to come and sit down. I won't bite. For now. '' Damon smirked.

Elena didn't controlled her body as she sat down the most far away from her kidnaper.

'' So, Elena... Do you want us to play a game ? '' asked Damon, his predator's smile on the face.

_No !_

'' No.'' she answered.

Damon smile's grew even more.

'' I'd be very sad if you decided to don't play with me, _Elena_... Why can't you be nice and play this little game ? '' He almost begged.

_No, just go upstairs, close your door and say ' no ' !_

'' Fine. '' answered Elena.

'' Great ! Truth or dare ? '' asked Damon, a machavelious smile on the corner of his lips.

_Think, Elena. Think !_

'' Truth. '' she answered.

It was the safer choice.

'' I thought you were braver than this, Elena ! But the next time, you'll have to choose action anyway... So... Why do you hate me, Gilbert ? '' he laughed.

'' I hate you... Because... You're a vampire. You killed Matt, you changed him. You forced me to come here. You hope that you're going to have me with your little tricks. You ask other people to do the bad job, and you're disgusting. You're a monster. And I hate you because you have no right to force me to be your wife ! That's why I hate you. '' answered Elena.

Damon was smiling. Elena hesitated before asking :

" Truth or dare ? "

" Dare." answered Damon without hesitation, his smirk growing even more.

Elena rolled her eyes, thinking, before saying, smiling :

" I dare you to drink a whole bottle of vervain mixed with water and to drink it in front of me. Without spitting it out."

Damon's smile didn't disappeared.

" Bad move, Elena. I wanted to be nice about this game, but you asked for the hard way. You'll see soon enough, sweetheart... '' he laughed, winking at her.

Elena watched as Damon disappeared and came back with a bottle full of a liquid.

" How can I know for sure that this is vervain ?" she asked, suspicious.

" Just watch me and you'll see." answered Damon.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He took a breathe, opened the bottle, and at the first taste, struggled to don't spit it out. He grumbled, as Elena saw his lips bleeding, being seriously injured because of the vervain. Damon was looking at her the whole time. He drank all the bottle, little by little, letting himself heal between each mouthful.

At the end, Damon smirked and said :

" So. For you, it's a dare. So... I dare you to kiss me, and to don't struggle whatever I do to you while you kiss me. And you can't stop or back off until I say you can, or you'll have another dare. "

Elena's mouth fell open.

" What ?! How can you ?!" she exclaimed.

" I didn't say anything earlier when you told me to drink the vervain bottle in front of you. Now deal with the consequences."

Elena bit her lower lip, hesitating.

She needed to do it fast. She needed to don't think about the fact that she was _kissing_ her kidnaper. She was only a toy for him. She needed to resist him.

She hesitated a few seconds before running into Damon, her lips crushing on his with strength and abhorrence. She gasped as he held her closer to him. She stayed still, resisting him as he was trying to deepen the kiss. It was hard. Not only because Damon was strong, but also because he knew exactly how to make her give in. The vampire was answering her ' kiss ' with haste, envy.

Elena wanted desperately to push him away. She couldn't bare it.

He had deepened the kiss against her own, and had pushed her against the wall. Elena could barely breathe.

" Stop..." Elena begged in a whisper, almost crying. "

Damon slowly backed off, he looked at her eyes, before smiling, and saying :

" Well... I warned you. I dare you to beg me to stop kissing you, and I'll stop when I'll think your words are convincing."

" What ? This is not fair ! It's a rape !" she exclaimed. "You can't kiss me against my own !"

Damon's smirk grew, and he walked to her as she moved back.

" Well... That's not rape. You agreed to the game, remember ? So yes, I can."

She started to run to her room, but Damon was faster, he caught her up, and kissed her again. Elena pushed him away.

" Stop it !"

" Not convincing at all." smirked Damon, kissing her roughly.

Elena felt tears running down her cheeks as his tongue explored her mouth angrily. He was all over her. His hands were everywhere. She had to make him stop. She had to...

She pushed him away again.

" Please, Damon... You can't do this..."

" Actually I can, Elena. Find something else."

He was about to kiss her again, but she put her hand on his chest, keeping him from it.

" You can't kiss me. Please. Stop doing this !"

" One more time..."

He slowly kissed her lips this time, keeping her still. He was taking his time. His kiss was now tender, slow, gentle, like if she was the most vulnerable thing in the world.

The kiss Elena was given was... surprising. She wasn't expecting this. She could see another Damon. She could feel him, struggling to get out.

This Damon was another person. He was Damon's humanity.

But she slowly pushed him away, whispering, her eyes full of tears :

" Please..."

Her eyes crossed Damon's, and she froze. She had been wrong. The vampire was expressionless. His face was like... Closed. He had his wall back.

" The game is over." he grumbled, a smirk back on his face.

Elena was shaking. Damon had walked upstairs, leaving her alone downstairs.

She was choked. Damon had been so... Horrible with her. How dare he ? Making her play his sick games, making her beg him to stop, and then leaving her alone. Actually, she _needed_ to be alone. Everyday with Damon had been horrible, she could barely handle his presence. He had hurt her, more than once. The worst was that he had been there almost all the time, constantly showing her that he was the one who had authority, that he could kill her without blinking.

But using her like this. Like a _toy_. She couldn't. She couldn't handle it. This guy was getting more insane every day. It was getting more dangerous everyday.

Elena pressed her fists. She had to be strong. She had to help all the people who needed her in the world. She had to keep fighting him. She won't give in. She had to try to fight Matt's compulsion. She had to escape this monster.

She was going to get a way out of her situation.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

" Excuse me, sir... I know it seems weird that... I'm roaming on this road... But... I've been walking for... days and..." whispered Alaric to the stranger.

The strange man was wearing a hood, the hunter couldn't see who his savior was.

The stranger didn't say a word. He only extended his hand to help Alaric getting up. The man watched the hand for a few seconds, frowning, and finally took it, before asking :

"Who are you ?"

The man didn't answer anything, and gave Alaric a bottle of water with a piece of bread, before starting to walk away.

" Thanks... Wait ! Where are... you going ? Wait... For me... Please !" Begged Alaric, stumbling on the ground when he tried to run.

The stranger stopped walking, and waited. The hunter got up weakly, and limped until the man, who started to walk again. Alaric walked slowly, drinking greedily water.

" Don't you talk ? Wait, you can't live me like this ! You just saved my life, I would have died without you ! Who are you ? Please, just answer if you can..." He exclaimed after a few minutes of walk.

But the person still didn't answer. The journey was long and exhausting. The stranger was walking quite slowly though, knowing Alaric was weak.

Alaric didn't know where they were going. He just hoped he wasn't going to be stuck in some mess with vampires.

After a few hours, they arrived in front of what looked like a hut. Alaric frowned :

" Where the hell are we ?"

"Home." was all the stranger answered.

He knocked on the little door made with wood, like if he was typing a password. The door opened, and he got in, letting the door opened for Alaric, who hesitated a little, before coming in.

It was a house. A huge one. The little hut outside was just an illusion. There was a big table in the middle of what seemed to be the living-room. The house seemed to be well-maintained. There were also a TV, a computer, a modern kitchen. There seemed to be a lot of people living in this house. There was like 6 couches in this room.

Alaric turned around and immediately felt two arms around his waist.

"What the..."

" Ho my god, Ric ! I can't believe you're alive... I was so worry about you ! We all were... What happened ?!" exclaimed Caroline

" Caroline ?! What are you doing here ?! How can you be there ?!"

" It's another stash. Lucky us, it's far away from everything. Except werewolf. It's a house of werewolves. A werewolf pack. But how did you get here ?! I'm so glad Tyler found you !"

" Damon kidnapped me. One of his soldier killed me. What they forgot is that... I had the ring on me. Damon never knew about this. I woke up in a forest but I didn't know where I was. I walked for days, before a man with a hood found me and brought me here. Tyler, I guess."

" Caroline. I need to talk to you." grumbled Tyler, without taking off his hood.

" Yes, sure. I'm coming right back." she said to Ric before following Tyler in a little room. " What ?"

" I don't trust him, Care." said the werewolf, taking off his hood.

" This guy is the one who saved all of us, Tyler ! All the Resistance, he's the one who created it at the first place !" whispered Caroline.

" He's not supposed to be there, Care ! He could get all of us killed ! What if Damon put a microchip on him ?!"

"But we're all alive ! We need to know all he knows so this way we can find Bonnie, and all the others ! And Damon doesn't know he's alive !"

" You don't know that ! What if they are all dead ? What if Damon knows he's alive ? I don't even know why I agreed in the first place ! I can't put my family in danger ! I won't ! I agreed to try to find him but it was too dangerous in fact !"

" Nothing's gonna happen, Tyler ! Don't w..."

Someone knocked at the door. Tyler and Caroline stopped talking. The stranger at the door knocked again :

"Open the damn door !"

"What did I told you, Caroline ?! We are skulled !" whispered Tyler, running to warn all the resistants.

"Who is at the door ?" asked Alaric.

"We don't know. Probably vampires. Follow us !" answered Caroline, her heart bumping in her chest.

Alaric followed her. They entered into a room full of weapons to kill vampires and other creatures. There were 15 ' persons ' in it, and nobody was saying a word, watching the hunter with a weird look on their faces. They slowly took all the weapons, making sure to make no sound. Caroline looked worried. Tyler was trying to stay calm.

They soon heard the door shattering into pieces, as everything was destroyed by the strangers.

"Show yourselves, Resistants ! You cannot hide from us. Salvatore send us. Come out and we'll kill you quickly !" shouted a vampire.

Everyone was quiet, hoping the vampires wouldn't find their way to them.

" I think they're here !" shouted someone.

Everyone held their breaths as the door shattered. Alaric held tightly the stake in his hand and throw it into vampires' chests. The bodies were falling on the floor. There were screams everywhere.

It took 60 seconds to kill the vampires. 1 minute. But at the end, all the bodies on the floor weren't _only_ vampires.

"Caroline ?" called Tyler. "Caroline ! No, no... Caroline !"

"Tyler..."

Caroline had been staked. They had think she was a vampire. A traitor

"You're going to be alright... Don't talk... It's gonna be alright..." Tyler whispered, erasing a tear from his eye quickly. "Somebody help... Please..."

" Let me help her." said a voice behind him.

Tyler backed off, as he watched a guy put his wrist to his mouth, beating it.

"Don't you dare turn her, Klaus !" grumbled Tyler with a frightening tone.

"I'm helping her. Back off. All of you." said Klaus, putting his wrist on her closed mouth.

"Open it." he said.

"No... I don't... want to be a vampire..." whispered Caroline, a tear falling on her cheek.

"Drink. You'll be alright."

Caroline hesitated, but slowly opened her mouth, feeling a few drops of blood in her mouth.

" Stop it ! She had enough !" exclaimed Tyler, with jealousy in his voice.

"Calm down, mate. I was just helping her out." laughed Klaus, taking his hand back, smiling at Caroline.

"Thank you..." she whispered, but he was already gone.

Tyler took Caroline's hand :

"You're alright..."

Alaric slowly breathed, and got out of the room. They avoided the worst.

DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -

Hey guys !

Seriously. I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that I have soooo much work :/... I'm still sorry, because I should still write as much...

I guess you've all seen 4x07 ! This episode was just soooo amazing ! It was worth the wait :D! Delena is happening !

So... What did you think about this chapter ? Did you like it ? Did you hate it ?

I should have written much more, but it's just that I didn't want to make you wait more :/...

So... Klaus appeared ! He's in the Resistance, and nobody really likes him. He's not an Original.

What did you think about Delena scenes ?

I know Elena is not falling for Damon. It's just that I don't want her to fall for him yet. It wouldn't seem real then. But she'll far for him. :)

I'm starting to write the new chapter now ! I'll try to update it ' soon', as always, and I'm really sorry if I don't :/...

I hope you enjoyed reading !

Lou' !


	6. Never Gonna Give Up

_**Chapter 6 : Never Gonna Give Up**_

* * *

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

* * *

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

" Do you need anything, Mrs S..." started the maid.

" Gilbert. Mrs Gilbert ! And what I need is to get out of here !" exclaimed Elena.

" Damon Salvatore told us to call you Mrs Salvatore. He said that you needed to get used to this name. And even though we need to answer all your requests, Mr Salvatore told us you couldn't get out of the house either way. I'm sorry. Is there anything else ?"

Elena muttered unintelligible words, feeling the anger growing. She stopped and looked at the servant with a mischievous smile.

" Yes, with pleasure. Could I have a phone please ?" she asked, hoping.

" Hum... I don't think you're allowed to have one." answered politely the maid.

" I am ! Damon told me I could have one !" exclaimed Elena.

" He also told us to never believe any word you were saying." she replied.

" But you believe what he said, right ? If you don't answer my requests, I'll tell Damon. And if I tell him, you're going to be in a very bad situation. Do you want that ?"

" I'm going to get you the phone, Mrs Salvatore. Wait five minutes. "

Elena smiled, victorious as the maid walked away.

"Hurry !" claimed Elena with a hopeful tone in her voice.

A few minutes passed, and the maid showed up with a blackberry in her hand.

" I got it !"

She gave it to Elena, and the rebel hugged her tightly :

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

The maid laughed, and answered :

" You're welcome, Mrs Sal..."

" Gilbert." said Elena, smiling.

" Whatever." replied the servant, backing off.

" What's your name, by the way ?"

" Rose."

" You just saved my life, Rose. Can I have an hour alone please ?" asked Elena.

"Sure. As long as you're ready to welcome Mr Salvatore back." replied the maid, walking away, closing the door.

She fortunately knew a few number phones.

Elena was hysterical as she typed Caroline's number on the phone.

She froze as she heard the shipping service.

" No... Hey Caroline. It's Elena. I need your help. I'm... I don't even know where I am, but I need your help. I'm alive. Damon kidnapped me and I'm at what I think it's his home. Don't come unless you're sure at 100% that you have no risk to be caught. I'm stuck, I can't escape. Alaric is dead... I love you. All of you..."

She hang up. And tried to call Jenna.

" Allo ?" answered Jenna, with a surprised voice.

" Jenna ! It's Elena. Listen t..."

" Elena ? I don't know any Elena..."

" But... I'm your niece ! Elena Gilbert ! Come on, Jenna !"

" I'm sorry, but I don't know any Elena, miss."

" What... But..."

It took the rebel a few seconds to calm down and think. Her aunt had been compelled to forget everything about her.

" I'm sorry, miss. I'm in mourning right now. I lost the man I loved. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Call me lat..."

" No, wait, Jenna ! Can you contact Caroline ? Caroline Forbes ? You know her right ?"

" Yes, but..."

" Please... Tell her that Elena Gilbert is alive. I'm begging you..."

" I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do it yourself..."

"Wait, Jenna ! Jenna !"

Jenna had hung up on her. Elena kept herself from crying. She had to find a way. She thought hardly. And then she remembered suddenly Matt's number. He may have changed it after all those years, but still she needed to try.

Elena typed his number, trembling.

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

" Hello. Here Matthew Donovan. How can I help you ?" answered a serious and monotonous voice.

"Matt ? It's Elena ! Please tell me you're not far..."

She didn't hear anything for a few seconds.

" Elena ?! Why are you calling me ? Hang up the phone right now !" exclaimed Matt, worry.

" Why ? Help me to get out of here, Matt... Please... I have to get out of here. Damon is..."

" Damon is Damon, Elena ! Dammit... I'm gonna get killed for that, El'... I can't..."

" Where am I ? Just tell me where am I. Exactly."

"I don't know where you are, Elena. This place is secret to everybody. Nobody comes in without Damon's permission. And when someone comes in wherever you are, they are blindfolded, and blocked in a dark place all the way, and for the dangerous or smartest one they are knocked out. They never know where they are going. Nobody can follow them, there's only signal in the house, there's soldier all around. It's impossible to get in there freely. It's impossible to know where you are, Elena. I'm sorry."

"Matt ! Just try to contact Caroline Forbes or Bonnie Bennet for me. Tell them I'm stuck here but that I'm alive. Just tell them... Please..." begged Elena.

"I... I will. I gotta go, Elena. Goodbye Elena."

" Matt wait..."

It was too late. He had hung up.

Elena tried to call Caroline several times, but it was always going to the shipping service.

Elena was stuck. Literally. She didn't even know where she was. Caroline wasn't answering, Jenna had been compelled to forget all about her, Matt had told her that there was no way to know where she was or to get out...

She had to try still. She couldn't stay here.

The rebel opened the door, and decided to go have a look in the huge house. She didn't know when Damon was going to come back, but she had to hurry.

Almost all the rooms were empty or almost, with only a big bed and empty furniture. Elena tried to find a secret exit, but there was nothing...

She was coming in the 34th bedroom when she heard Damon's voice upstairs. She freaked out, and run as quietly as she could in their bedroom. She was closing the door when a cold voice said :

" What were you doing ?"

She blenched as she turned to face her captor.

"Hum... Nothing. What about you, good d..." she started with an innocent tone in the voice.

"Answer the question, Elena." ordered Damon.

"I told you. I wasn't doing anyth..." she replied, trying to sound surprised.

Damon got closer at vampire speed, a few inches away from her face, a deadly look on the face.

" What. Were. You. Doing." he articulated, his eyes on hers.

" OK. Fine ! I was just trying to open a window !" she exclaimed, getting away from him.

"Again ?" replied Damon, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Yes, you idiot. _Again_ ! Let go of me, Salvatore." she asked, a mistrustful look on the face.

"Do you_ really_ think it's a way to talk to a king, Gilbert ? Specially a vampire like _me_ ? " he asked defiantly.

Elena hesitated a few seconds before answering. She knew that if she would answer anything to piss him off, he would probably make sure that she remember the consequences of her acts.

Fighting the compulsion was really hard still, because everything in her body was telling her to apologize, to get to know him better.

" I... I'm... I'm... s... not so... I'm sorry." stammered Elena.

She had failed again.

Damon smiled coldly and replied :

"Yeah. You will be sorry. I got things to deal with, Gilbert. I have a kingdom to keep and to reign on. I have to deal with your friends who are doing everything they can to make the kingdom sink, and with me in it. I have to deal with a lot of things, Elena. I have to do my best so vampires and humans can live together. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. You're maybe a rebel, Elena, but at the end, we all want the same thing. Life. Freedom. You're going to accept me in your life one day, Elena." he smirked.

The smirk Elena hated. He was always doing something to piss her off, to push her off her limits, to make her hate him even more.

She breathed and said :

"Take the compulsion off. Do it and I'll talk about what I want to do right now and tell you exactly how I'm feeling about what you said because I'm not myself."

Damon raised his eyebrows :

"And why would I do that ? And how can you fight the compulsion ?"

"Because you don't want me to... be a fake person. You want the... Real me. And I don't know how I can... Do this... _But please_... Do it."

"I could. But I won't. Because it's too much fun to see you struggling, fighting and begging."

"You monst... Sorry. I didn't mean that it's just..."

"Actually you did, Elena. And right, now, I am very hurt... You keep hurting me again and again... I can't keep suffering forever, Elena... Do something about it... Please..." he begged, his eyes full of pain.

Elena was believing him until Damon burst out laughing.

" You did ! You believed me ! Ho my god ! You should have seen the look on your face, love !"

Damon didn't see it coming. Elena slapped him and walked out of the bedroom.

" Asshole ! Sorry !"

_Fucking compulsion. _

"I love you too, Gilbert !" replied Damon with a smirk on his face.

The vampire watched as Elena went away from him. He couldn't help laughing quietly. She was feeling sorry for him. She had believed him.

Which meant that somehow, she was starting to care for him.

_You need to work on that, Salvatore. _

" Sir ?" called a voice.

Damon turned around to face the man.

"Anything _interesting_ to share, Michaelson ?"

"Fifteen vampires were killed."

"How ? Where ? "

" Werewolves. The last time we heard of them they were going in Horry Forest, 100 miles away from Mystic Falls. We received nothing since that, except their death certificate. They were staked and decapitated." replied the soldier, clearly anxious. "But it's not all."

"Keep on." asked Damon.

"A DNA's of a vampire was sent. It's Klaus's. Michaelson."

Damon seemed surprised at first, but then smiled.

"Michaelson... Just like you. You're Elijah, right?"

"Yes, sir..." swallowed Elijah, slowly backing off as Damon was getting closer.

"Then tell me, Elijah. Why would Klaus do something like that ?"

"I... I have no idea. He's my brother, but... I don't talk to him... Not anymore..." stammered Elijah.

Damon smiled.

"But you're going to help us anyway, right ?"

"Yes but..."

"But what, Michaelson ? Your brother is a murderer. He's been searched since forever in the kingdom. We can't kill him because he's an Original. He's the most famous rebel, even though everyone hates him? You are also an Original. We can't kill you but we can break you or destroy you. You know that the only thing I have to do is to snap my fingers, and _she_ dies. Now answer at my question honestly. Do you know anything about where Klaus might be ?" asked Damon again, with a deadly look on his face.

"I... He's... I don't know, Sir. I didn't talk to him since 3 centuries. He never tried to contact me and neither did I. I wish I could help you. But I just have no idea how."

Damon stared at Elijah a few seconds before slowly nodding his head.

"Lucky you. You're very lucky, Elijah. You're not getting away from this though. We need your help to take Klaus _down_."

"We will. I'll help you. I just need to see Tatia. Let me see her and spend a full day with her and I will, Sir." said Elijah, his look full of hope.

"Fine. You'll have your lady for 24 hours. But only after you help us. We're going to Horry Forest. I want our best soldiers on this mission. Be ready in one hour. "

Damon smiled and left.

* * *

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

"Klaus ? I know you're in there, answer me !"

No answer. A few seconds passed and Caroline snapped :

"Dammit Klaus ! I'm coming to get you !"

She opened the dark door and came into nothing but darkness. She froze.

" Klaus ?" called softly Caroline. "Where are you ?"

"Nowhere." answered the dark voice.

"Show yourself, you idiot ! I need to talk to you !"

"And I don't. Leave me alone." replied Klaus.

"We need you ! I'm sure Damon is going to find us if we don't leave now ! Hurry ! Where's the light by the way ? Open the fucking light, Michaelson !"

"Then let him find me. He's going to get me anyway. Shut up, Forbes. Leave before he finds all of you too."

"I'm not leaving you here ! Open the light so I can at least see you !

Klaus whispered inaudible words and opened the light. Caroline jumped. She wasn't expecting this. Klaus was on the couch, drinking blood bags, an empty look on the face.

"What. Do. You. Want ?" asked Klaus, obviously upset.

"I just... I wanted to thank you for saving me earl..."

"You're welcome. Now you can leave." replied Klaus with a smile.

"No. I'm not letting you here ! Why don't you come with us ? You can't let us down !"

"You all hate me, Forbes. And I'm tired of running for my life. I'm an Original. I'm the first of them all. They can't kill me and they know it."

"I don't hate you ! But you can't let them get you ! They are enough strong to lock you in some unbreakable cell and never let you leave !" exclaimed Caroline.

"Yeah, right. Tell that to your boyfriend, you'll see how he'll react. Anyway I'm not coming. Leave. Now. I saved you because I could. Losing such a pretty face would have been such a waste... Now get out before I throw you out. I'm going to fight Damon Salvatore. He deserves to die. And nobody is going to keep me from killing me. Not even you."

" He has Elena, of course he deserves to die ! But he doesn't deserve you taking that much risks ! You can't do this... Please, Klaus ! Tyler is Tyler, he doesn't like you because you're different than other vampires ! He doesn't like you because you challenge him, you don't listen to him ! Come on, Klaus ! You can't do that, can you ?"

Klaus finished the last blood bag and got up, getting closer to Caroline, and whispered in her ear :

"I do _whatever_ I want, Forbes."

He slowly took her hands in his and smiled, as he leaned closer. Caroline was about to push him away when...

" What's going on here ?" asked Tyler, watching the Original and Caroline holding hands, a few inches away from each other.

Caroline immediately backed off, pushing Klaus far from her.

"Nothing, Ty', we were just..." she started, her voice trembling.

"Almost kissing. Yeah, I saw that." cut coldly Tyler.

"No, Ty', it's not what you think !" replied Caroline, getting closer to him, as Klaus was laughing quietly.

"Yeah, right, Care. You were just holding hands and about to just touch each other lips. That's called kissing. And _you_, don't you dare laugh." he pointed his finger at Klaus, a deadly look on his face.

"What you gotta do, wolf ? Kill me ? Because I took advantage of your girl ? It'd be pathetic to do that specially when Damon and his army can come in anytime. But if you're that stupid, go ahead." he said defiantly, smirking.

"Can't we fight later ?! We have an army after us, guys. I don't want to end up like New York's Resistance ended. We need to go now. Everyone is waiting for us ! Come on, hurry up ! We'll fight later, we don't have time for this !" exclaimed Caroline, starting to get to the door.

"It's not over, Michaelson", grumbled Tyler, getting out without even glancing at Caroline.

Klaus laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes :

"Come on, Klaus ! Hurry the fuck up !"

Klaus sighed, and got up, before smirking :

"I'm coming. I'm having too much fun right now with you and your puppy." he smiled at her and got out of the room.

"Shut the fuck up, bat !" exclaimed Caroline.

Everyone was about to leave.

"Let's go !" said Tyler. "Remember, if they find us, you know what to do ! We need to at least arrive to Mystic Falls. Now hurry up !"

They all took a breath before getting out as quietly as they could, and started to run in the woods.

Klaus was taking Caroline on his back because Tyler was pissed off more than ever at her and he probably would have throw her on a tree or something like that.

They walked all day, trying not to slow down and to keep the same pace.

* * *

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

~ A few hours before ~

"Elena ?" called Damon.

"Get out." whispered Elena, trying to sound strong and mean.

He got closer, and slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's OK ?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare touch me !" she exclaimed, pushing him away.

"What's wrong ?"

Elena laughed, and turned to face him.

"How can you ask that ? How dare you ask me that ? You're a monster, you destroy everything and everyone, you think you're God because you're king, you do whatever you want, you use people, you kidnap people, you frighten them and then you dare ask them what is wrong ?! Get out ! Get the fuck out of here ! Leave me alone !" she exclaimed, trying to push him out of the room.

"Calm down, Gilbert."

"Get out of here and I'll calm down !" cried Elena.

Damon took her in his arms and ordered slowly :

"Calm down."

"Let go of me !" she shouted, kicking his chest hardly with her fists.

"Stop it." he asked again, holding her even more tightly, until she couldn't move.

"Let go of me..." she whispered, crying softly.

"Breathe. That's it, just take a breath. Calm down, Elena, I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

She was still fighting him though, to prove him that he wasn't going to win the fight easily.

"Let go of me..." she repeated, looking into his eyes.

Damon couldn't help but notice all the pain and hate in her eyes.

"I'm leaving for a day. Or maybe more. I just want you to be nice when I'm gone, _please_. And I want you to give me back the phone Rose gave you. Now. And stop crying." he ordered, finally letting her go.

"I'm not giving you the phone back." she replied defiantly.

"You wanna play this game, Elena ? Because it will end very badly if I find the phone, Elena. For you, of course. Now I'm letting you five minutes to give it back to me, or you'll see. Stop defying me, Elena. It's an advice you should listen to. You don't want me as your enemy, trust me. Now give me the phone. _Please._" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not giving it to you." she laughed.

"Say it again and you're _so_ going to regret this." he smirked.

"I lost it." admitted Elena.

"You what ?" repeated Damon, raising his eyebrows as a warning.

"I was trying to find a way out and it fell in the toilets. And because I didn't want you to find out ab..."

"You're lying. Tell the truth and give me the phone Elena or I'm going to..." he stopped talking suddenly and looked at her. "No you know what ? We'll talk about this when I'll return. I don't have time for this, Gilbert. If you don't give the phone back to Rose until I come back, the consequences will be... Unforgettable." he chirped, leaning closer and kissing her on the corner of her lips, keeping her from walking away by grabbing her arms. "See you soon, _sweetheart._"

"Dick !" she exclaimed.

"What a lovely vocabulary, Gilbert !" he laughed, and walked away as an amount of pillows were thrown at him.

* * *

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Hey guys ! So I'm back ! I posted as soon as I could, I wrote pretty quickly for once ^^! I really want to thank you for keeping reviewing even though I post as fast as a snail x)...

So what did you think about this chapter ? Good ? Bad ?

Tell me what you think guys !

So yeah, most of it was Elena's calls, Delena and Klaroline. What did you think about it ?

Elena and Damon's relationship ?

Klaus and Caroline's ?

Tyler and Caroline's ?

What about Damon and Klaus ?

What about Elena trying to find a way to escape ?

_**Do you want Klaroline or Forwood ?**_

_**SPOILERS :**_ _(ps : I did not start writing the next chapters but I'm almost sure it will happen ;) )_

A new -dead- character will appear.

Damon and Klaus will face each other soon.

Elena will not give up and will try to get out of the house even though it seems impossible.

She'll search all over the house to discover new things, but what she'll discover will change everything.

Anyway please tell me what you think about it !

Review please !

I'll try to post as soon as I can, I promise, but I need to get better at school still (mathematics and science, as always -_-)... And my mum don't let me use the computer as often as I want so I have to kidnap my computer to write my chapters most of the time :(... But I'll try to post as soon as I can !

Thank you for reviewing guys !

Lou' !

Song : Acceptance – So Contagious


	7. Away From You

_Everything had went wrong. _

_Elena was running through the big and deep forest, trying to escape them. She had almost got there when somebody grabbed her tightly, and a familiar voice whispered in her ear :_

"_You came..."_

~ A few days before ~

Elena had it all mapped out. She had decided that she was going to keep searching. And by searching, it meant go all over the house, and explore every room left, even if it meant that she had to make the house a complete mess.

The problems were that there was soldiers all over the house, specially because Damon had left.

_Damon._

Elena couldn't stand him. This guy was a monster. He was selfish, cocky, arrogant, pretentious, stubborn, unbearable, and most of all, he chose her to be his wife. He didn't ask her, no. He had just took her from everything she loved, took her freedom, and had locked her up with him in a mysterious house that nobody knew where it was. There was no humanity left in him. Elena was wondering if he had _ever_ been human.

She had to get out of this house. To find something that would get her out. Unfortunately, maids (or _spies_) were almost always with her, watching every move she was making, every word coming out of her mouth, probably to tell Damon...

The worst in that was that Damon had sent someone to look after her during his trip.

The girl's name was Andie, and she was a 89 years old vampire who looked 28. Andie was a gentle (except with Elena) and funny (sarcastic) journalist of "the Vampire's Business" newspaper. But Andie was also a nosy, curious, and jealous ex-girlfriend of Damon. Elena couldn't stand her.

Andie was most of the time following Elena, watching every move she was making and every word she was saying.

Andie was also trying to caught Elena with her phone. Elena hadn't lost the phone, she had hide it in her pocket, and she knew Andie wouldn't look there, even if it was the most obvious hide ever.

The thing is that Damon didn't come back as soon as Andie expected too, and she had things to do. So the vampire left after two days because of really important business, and said she was soon going to come back.

As soon as Elena heard the car -or whatever it was- drive away, she kept exploring the house. Maids thought she was in her bedroom, and Andie was finally away for a while. It was time for her to do her master plan.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Damon and his shift had been traveling the country for hours when they had finally found the Resistant's hide. Damon had put some make up on so nobody could recognize him.

When they finally came in the hide, everything was messy. Furniture were all over the floor, there was blood on the floor and on the wall. Vampires' blood.

" Klaus ?" called Damon, smirking.

But nobody answered. Damon sighed.

" Well our favorite vampire isn't here... This is _boring_. I want a quarter of you to stay here to take everything that could help us find out who's in this Resistance. The others are coming with me. I want _you_ in, Michaelson. We lost enough time for now." Damon ordered, smirking.

They kept following the resistant's tracks as fast as they could.

"I can feel a human. There's a human with them." said a soldier with a smile.

"Yep. Food." exclaimed another one.

"If we catch them, we're going to have a little adjunct, aren't we, Sir ?" asked a soldier.

"What are the rules ?" asked quietly Damon, watching them with a frightening look on the face. "What are the rules, Michaelson ?" he smirked even more.

"We must not kill humans without reasons. They must be judged before... before we decide what we do to them. If a vampire doesn't agree to those rules, he will be judged and most of the time killed."

Damon laughed, and turned to face all of his soldiers :

"I'm not going to sit there and watch you kill this human. You don't get to do anything without my permission."

"But Sir, it was only a joke ! Laugh a little ! Talking about food. We're all hungry." replied a guy.

Damon tilted his head slowly, watching the vampire, smirking.

"Yeah, right. A joke. Anyway. We're going to catch them. And they will all pay for what they did. All of them. But without _you, _vamp'."

And with that, he took the man's heart out of his chest without blinking, and turned to face the others.

"Let's keep following them now."

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

2 days. That's what it took for Caroline, Klaus, Tyler and his pack to finally arrived in Mystic Falls. They were all tired, exhausted, and wanted the only thing Rebels couldn't have : sleep.

When Caroline finally got off of Klaus' back, Tyler and the pack watched them with strange looks on their faces. Tyler ordered :

"We have two hours. I want you to go all over Mystic Falls. I want you to check out if any other Resistant is still in there. You cannot save your family, friends. We can't right now. We're not enough to protect all of them. Be careful. Vampires are here. That's why Klaus is the one who's going to do the job." he smirked at the vampire.

"You're still pissed at me? It's not a reason to send me back there all alone. I'm the most searched Rebel. They'll kill me immediately without thinking about it twice. " answered quietly Klaus, smiling back at the alpha of the pack.

"You're also the best in make-up and outfit. You're the best in those stuff. Two of us will come with you. Caroline and Aaron, you're both in." he decided.

"What ?!" exclaimed Caroline.

Aaron nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"Nobody will suspect you. You have to try and find Bonnie. You're the last girl someone would think as a Rebel. And a_ cheater_. Aaron, I'm sending you because I trust you. You're smart, fast, strong, young. You won't let them catch you and won't let yourself be fooled by Klaus. Good luck. Now go. We'll keep you in touch if Damon finds us."

"This is not fair, Tyler ! You can't send me in there because you think I cheated on you ! You're an alpha, you're supposed to be thinking ab..." replied Caroline, almost shouting, as Klaus laughed.

"I can do whatever I want. And this is the best option, Caroline. You should go. We're going to find some weapons. We'll meet there in two hours. Go." he commanded.

Tyler and the rest of the pack disappeared.

Aaron turned to face Klaus and said :

" Come on, let's go !"

"You're not serious."

"Of course I am, we have two hours to do this ! Hurry up !"

"You got me confused with one of your doggy friends. I don't listen to Tyler Lockwood."

"Come on, Klaus, we gotta do this !" said Caroline, grabbing his arm.

Klaus pushed her arm away, backing off.

"It's not about you and Tyler, but about saving all of our lives !" insisted Aaron.

"You're alone on this one, teen wolf." answered Klaus, before pointing Caroline with his finger. "And you don't get to look at me in the eyes with those doe eyes. Got it ? I'm not coming. " he smiled.

"You know what? Do what you want to do. I'm not the selfish guy. I'm helping people. And I'm going to listen to Tyler on this one. We need to find Resistant. I'm going to find them. With or without you." said Aaron, grabbing his bag, walking away from Klaus and Caroline.

"Wait ! I'm coming with you !" called Caroline, starting to run to him.

It was Klaus' turn to grab her arm.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not, let go of me, Klaus ! Let go ! " exclaimed Caroline, trying to pull away from him.

"Not a chance. This is suicide. I'm not letting you go for it. This kid, is _crazy_." replied Klaus quietly.

"At least he's not here to watch all of us die. And with you in it, it wouldn't be suicide, but _cake_. You're a Rebel. Act like one. If you want to act as a coward, fine. But I am _not_ a coward. Let go of me now, Michaelson." ordered Caroline, her eyes defying Klaus's.

Klaus hesitated a little before finally letting go of her.

"Fiiiiiiiine. I'm coming. But we do it my way. OK, wolf?" called Klaus.

Aaron turned and nodded slowly.

" Forbes?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then what's the plan?"

Caroline and Aaron froze as Klaus was slowly smiling even more.

_They were damned. _

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

After hours of tiring search, Elena finally found a weird door. A locked one, made with metals, and it seemed that what was in it was really important. She looked around to check out if nobody was around, and then heard someone -or something- behind the door. A music came out, pretty low, as she was hearing a voice behind it. Like prayers.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" asked Elena, shivering.

Nobody answered. The music stopped. There was no sound anymore. Elena frowned her eyebrows.

"You... You don't have to be afraid. Who is in there?" asked the Rebel.

Still no answer.

"I can help you. Why are you in there? You can trust me."

Nothing.

"I'm going to come back. Just wait here, I'm going to come back. To help _you_."

Elena waited for an answer, but nothing came out. No sound. Only a scary silence.

There was definitely someone -or something- stuck in there. Elena needed to get this thing -or this person- out of there.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Damon smirked as the tracks were slowly leading them to Mystic Falls.

Every vampire had been quiet ever since he had killed the annoying guy. They had not complained about anything, didn't ask for food, for sleep, or for anything else.

Damon could see they were starting to get a little tired after one and half a day, and said.

"Well. Since you've been nice since a few hours and that we've been pretty quickly, I'm OK for you to go catch some donors." finally said Damon.

He saw the soldiers relief, and continued :

"You have one hour free. If you drink from humans, you drink from _willing _donors, and _pleeeeaase_ don't drain them to death. You don't kill anyone, we need to stay discreet. I don't want anyone to find out we're here. Are we clear ? We need to stay hidden until we find _them_. Now go, we'll meet here in one hour."

He watched as every of his mans left. When he finally got alone, he decided to take a little time to call Elena.  
But he heard a weird sound and turned to face an amount of vampires in front of him.

He stayed calm.

"Well, hi. Any problem?" he asked.

"Damon Salvatore... What a pleasure." laughed slowly what seemed to be the boss of the pack.

"Well, I'm not. My name is Smith, not Salvatore. Damon is a king, I'm just..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence cause the vampire punched him hard.

"You're a player, Salvatore. But players always loose once. And it's your turn."

Damon immediately got up, and smirked, looking at the vampire in front of him.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a smart one. But I'm _weeeell_ smarter."

And with that Damon threw himself at the vampire, and tried to get to his heart but all the vampires got him and knocked him out.

The boss smiled.  
"Time to get our revenge..."

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Elena had managed to go in her bedroom quietly and after the dinner, brought back almost everything, keeping the knife, which fortunately, none noticed.

She knew a knife wouldn't be useful, but still she needed to try to open that door.

She was about to go to there quietly when Rose run into her, and exclaimed :

"Damon's been kidnapped."

"What ?! How ?" exclaimed Elena, trying to look calm.

"Vampires. Rebels. They took him, Mrs Salvatore. Nobody know where they are because Mr Salvatore didn't put on his electronic ship. He never does. Now he's paying for this. You need to stay calm cause we're going to find him. They are going to kill him if we don't do anything."

"My name is Mrs Gilbert ! And I hope you won't find him !" She replied, getting out of her bedroom.

"Wait, Mrs S... Mrs ! Wait ! Where are you going ?!"

"Nowhere ! Leave me alone !"

Elena did her best to lost Rose, and got to the locked door.

Damon had been kidnapped.

It was the opportunity to get out of here.

She didn't know why, she was feeling sorry for him though.

_But he's going to pay for everything he did_, whispered a voice in her head.

Elena was holding the knife tightly in her hand. She knocked on the door and called :

"Hey, I'm back ! I'm going to try and open it !"

She tried and stabbed the door with all her strength, but the door didn't break at all. It was unbreakable. And she had hurt her hand in the process.

"It's not working..." whispered Elena. "I'm going to call a maid, alright ? You're going to get out, don't w..."

Suddenly, she heard noises, and the door opened, two strong arms took her in the room, and the door closed again :

"No, don't ! You silly human !" exclaimed the stranger, letting go of her.

Elena backed off, screaming.

"Stop screaming ! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he tried to calm her down.

Elena tried to calm down as two crazy green eyes were locked in hers.

The stranger had disheveled brown hairs and a pale face. This guy seemed crazy.

"You need to get out of here."

"No ! Why ? Who are you?!"

"Because it's not safe, if anyone knows I'm here, _alive_, they are going to kill me, and you in the process! It's not important! But who are _you_?" he asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"But why would they kill you? It's not important who I am either." she said.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead. Wait. You're bleeding..."

He was looking at her hand with a strange look. Elena tried to escape his look.

"Yeah, but it's nothing... Why are you looking at me this way? Are you a..."

"Yeah, I am... I'm thirsty." he smirked.

"Well, contain yourself, stay away, I don't want to end up dead!" Elena said, trying to distant herself from him. "Why are you in there anyway?"

"Because... I'm wanted. Everyone thinks I'm dead but I'm not. I haven't been out in a veeeery long time. Please... Just a taste?" he asked, smirking even more, looking only at her hand.

"Well that sucks. But no, you won't have even a taste, do you have a bandage or something to cover it up?" asked Elena.

"No I don't. I have a better idea, my dear."

"I don't want to know what the idea is. Let me get out, OK?"

"You just came in! Please sit. I'm not going to hurt you, Baby...Give me your hand..." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"It's not gonna hurt..." repeated Elena, unable to look away, giving him her hand slowly.

"That's right... You can struggle if you want, I love it when my targets struggle..." he said, before sinking his teeth in her skin.

Elena struggled, the vampire laughed against her skin.

"Let go of me! Don't you dare, you tricker! You're compelling me!"

He laughed harder.  
"You're a smart one. I was going to be gentle about this, but you asked for the hard way."

He was about to sink her teeth in her neck when he stopped.

"I can't. Not when I can smell _him_ all over you..."

He let her go.

"You're his. I don't touch his girls."

"Who are you talking about?!"

"My brother. You're his... How can you be his? What's your name?"

"You're Damon's brother? I'm not his! And my name is Elena Gilbert!"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. Yes you are his. He bit you. You're his now, either you want it or not. Well sorry, Elena. I'm not myself right now. I'm really containing myself right now. You should go."

"But Stefan... You're supposed to be king. What happened? And NO, I'm not his ! He bit me but I didn't want to, he took advantage on me several times! I'm not his and I never will be! I need to ask you something before I leave. Is there _any_ way to get out of here?"

"Rebels happened. They all wanted me dead. They all want Damon dead now. You're going to fall for him. You'll see. There's a way... To get out of here. But I can't tell you. Damon would kill me if I told you."

"Well he can't he's been kidnapped. Just tell me! Please... I don't want to stay here, I wanna get out of here, live my life, away from vampires, away from him, please... Stefan... Tell me..."

"What do you mean kidnapped?!" exclaimed Stefan.

"He was out looking for resistants but... Something went wrong. Vampires kidnapped him."

"Ho my god... Ho my god... Is he dead yet?"

"No, I don't think so... But we can't locate him. Just please tell me how to get out of here..."

"I can't, Elena, I'm sorry... I need to find him."

"Stefan, I don't want to live that way! I don't want to be afraid all my life! I don't want to be his wife, I don't want him, or his kingdom, I don't want to be a queen, all I want is freedom... Do you understand that? I want to enjoy my freedom again... That's all I want... You can give it to me... Don't take it away from me... I'd do anything..."

"Anything?"

Elena hesitated and then nodded.

"Look. A witch cast a spell on me a long time ago. I can't get out of here. But I know how to get out of here. But promise me one thing. If I show you how to get out of here, you're going to find Damon and help him out. He can't trust _anyone_ right now except both of us. Promise me you'll help him out and I show you everything."

Elena wrinkled her eyebrows.

"But if I help him out that means he'll lock me in here again!"

"You'll know how to get out." smiled Stefan.

"But..."

"Just promise me you will and I'll show you how to get out of here."

"I... I will." promised Elena.

Stefan smiled and took her hand in his :

"Thank you..."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Stefan took a piece of tissue and put it around Elena's hand.

"Thanks." Elena said, smiling at him.

"Here it is... Alright. Let's do this. So to get out of here, you need to find the tunnel. It's in this room so nobody can find it. What you need to do is to keep walking. You have to keep walking and to never stop, because things are in this tunnel. Bad things. Try to be as quiet as possible. After a few hours, you'll find a way out of the tunnel, it will lead you to a road. And then you're out." smiled Stefan.

"Wait. What are the bad things in the tunnel?" whispered Elena.

"You'll see. That's why I'm going to lend you a sword."

"A sword?!" exclaimed the Rebel.

"Yeah. But anyway I'm coming with you until the end of the tunnel. I'll protect you."

"Thanks but... How do I find Damon?"

"He'll call you. I have like 10 phones, let me find one, I'll give it to you. Damon will find a way to tell you where he is or I'll tell you. Let's get you that phone..." he said, and searched a little in his stuff before giving her one.

"Your number is registered in the phone, and also mines, and Damon's. You have other numbers in case. Be careful, don't loose it, and everything will be just fine. You need to change yourself and to be discreet. Nobody can know who you truly are. Go in my closet, there's a mantle in it." he showed it.

Elena took the phone, and opened the closet to see a mantle packed and others that were used..

"This one?" she asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter with this one? It's heavy!" she said.

" There are... 3 daggers in it, 2 knives and a few other things. I haven't opened it, but I know there are. I'm going to give you money also, you'll need it. And also ! Always put the hood on. I guess everyone knows your face since you're meant to be Damon's wi..." replied Stefan..

"I'm not gonna be Damon's wife !" exclaimed Elena.

"You'll see." laughed Stefan. "Anyway we should go. Put the mantle on."

Elena nodded and put the mantle on. It was not that heavy in fact.

Stefan opened a few cupboards before taking a sword in his hand.

"Actually I don't think you'll need it, I'll take it and kill those craps when it'll be needed."

"Alright."

Stefan opened a trapdoor hidden under a couch, and smiled at Elena :

"Here we go, Queen."

"Don't you dare call me Queen. I'm a rebel, not a queen." replied Elena, laughing.

Elena went through the trapdoor, Stefan followed her, and it led them in the tunnel.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Hi guys!

What's up?

I have a few things to tell you.

First, I'm (as always) so sorry for the wait. I'm a sucker. I know. But the good news is that I've kept writing so **the next chapter will be updated well sooner!** The beginning in italic of the chapter was a prolog for the next chapters. Elena is going to look after Damon. No Delena is this chapter, but there will be in the next.

Stefan isn't dead. I know, that sucks. But I needed to find a way for Elena to get out of the house and I had that idea of Stefan alive since the beginning.

The next chapter will be better but with a lot more of problems. It will be quiet sad. You'll see. Thanks for those who are still reading!

I love you guys!

_Keep reviewing!_

See you SOON !

Lou !


	8. Never Gonna Get Away From You

_**Chapter 8: Never Gonna Get Away From You **_

" We're going to kill a few vampires in the process." replied Klaus, smirking.

"You're out of your freaking mind, Michaelson! _This_ is a suicidal mission!" exclaimed Aaron.

"It was supposed to be one since the beginning, if you want me to follow you, I'm not doing this without killing anyone." he said.

"This is not a good idea, Klaus!" grumbled Caroline. "I don't wanna die!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, took her hands in his, and whispered in her ear:

"I won't let anything happen to you... _Never..._"

"If you get killed you won't be able to protect me." replied Caroline, getting away from him.

"I won't. And anyway you two agreed. Before we do this, let me tell you a few things. First, we stay hide. We don't get away from each other except if someone catch us. In this case, you two run and I fight for my life. You always follow me. You listen to me. Alright?" he said.

Aaron bit his lip, hesitating, before saying :

"Alright..."

"Caroline?" called Klaus.

She sighed :

"Alright! Fine!"

"_Perfect!_ Let's do this then." Klaus laughed.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Damon tried to stay as calm as he could as he opened his eyes. He was chained, weak, and he could feel vervain all around his body, and the pain that came along with it. The room he was in was dark.

"What the h..." he whispered.

"Hello, Damon." welcomed a voice.

The person's voice was familiar to Damon. He knew it. The person was a few meters away from him. And the bastard was laughing.

"Lee? Is that you?" grumbled Damon.

"You fucking remember me, dude?!" exclaimed the guy, kicking him in the stomach, causing Damon to grunt.

"What do you want?" he replied coldly, trying to control the pain the vervain was giving him.

"I want a lot of things from you. I want revenge, for when you let Lexie, Stefan and I down when we needed you the most. She died because of you. Stefan died because you didn't want to be a king. The second thing I want, is what everyone wants. You. _Dead. _I'm a rebel now. A resistant. I finally got you. So for the next few weeks, your program is simple. It's going to be starving, torture, pain, humiliation, and we'll add a few things in the process."

"You're a coward, Lee. You chained me here and made me look miserable because you know that if I had all my strength you'd be dead. Come on, don't be silly and let me out." he ordered.

Lee laughed :

"You are dead, Salvatore. You don't deserve to fight for your life. You deserve to suffer. I'm not a coward, I just want you to pay for what you did. This country can't be directed by a guy who wants humans to be equal to us. We are dominant, that is all. I don't even understand why some humans are part of the Resistance. Maybe they don't like to be equal of us. In fact, I'm sure they like to be dominated. We've heard that you were sequestering a girl, Salvatore. How dare you? Poor girl. We're going to kill her after we're done with you. You need to stop lying to the world. I'm going to help you stop lying and kill you."

Lee hacked Damon with all his strength, and Damon stayed as strong as he could :

"Don't you dare touch her! You're so going to regret it when I'll be out of here! " he exclaimed.

"I don't care. Wanna know why? Cause you're never gonna get out of here. You're in Atlanta. None comes here anymore because of the Resistance. And for your girl. I'll make sure she'll suffer." laughed the vampire, getting out of the room, leaving Damon suffering, chained, alone.

"Elena..." he whispered. "Elena..."

He closed his eyes.

He tried to picture her.

Her doe eyes.

Her long straight brown hairs.

Her olive pale skin.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her tears.

He suddenly saw her.

He wasn't chained anymore. He was in front of her, looking at her, and whispering :

"Elena.."

She stopped breathing, looking at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"D..."

"It's me... I'm in Atlanta... We don't have for long... Why are you in the tunnels? What is... Stefan?!" he exclaimed.

Elena couldn't look away. Stefan didn't seem to be able to see Damon. It was like time had stopped.

Damon was a mess. He was almost naked, bloody, his body was slashed, and seemed weak. Elena tried not to look at him.

"I... I found him..." she stammered.

"You're... You're leaving... You're gonna go... No... No. Don't you _dare_, Elena. Don't you dare do this to me. I'll _hunt you down_. I'll find you. I'll always do. You _can't_ leave. " he frightened, his eyes burning on hers

"I'm coming to help you get out of here, and then I'll leave." she said, trying to stay calm.

"How can he help you?! How did you find him?! Stefan is supposed to stay in his apartment, he cannot be discovered! Bring him back in there! Do as I say, Elena! It's _not_ a game!" he exclaimed.

"Your brother and I have a deal! He lets me out, I find you and then I leave! It doesn't matter how I find him! He's just helping me to get out of the tunnels and then he comes back in his apartment! And you don't get to tell me what to do, I do what the hell I want, Damon!" she exclaimed.

"_How dares he?! How dare you?!_ You won't leave, I won't allow it! No, no, no! Not the tunnels! You two are going to get killed! Come back in the house! Now! You do as I say! You have to fucking listen to me, Gilbert, it's dangerous!" he ordered.

"You can't force me to stay! You won't, not this time, I won't bare it! What do you mean it's dangerous?! Stefan told me there were a few things but..."

"We don't have time to fight! You're not leaving after saving me, end of the story! There's a... Fuck, he's coming back. Elena, don't stay in the tunnel, you're going to get killed if they come. Listen to me for once! I... Just be fucking careful! I..." he was about to finish his sentence when he disappeared completely.

"Damon? Damon!" exclaimed Elena, looking around her.

Time was back. Stefan wrinkled his eyebrows:

"What's going on?"

"He... He came! He was there two seconds ago, and now he's gone! I don't understand what happened! He was really there, Stefan, I swear he was!" she exclaimed, hysterical.

"Shhh... It's alright..." whispered the vampire, taking her against his chest softly.

Elena wrinkled her eyebrows as Stefan started to put his right hand under her mantle, and then under her shirt. She pushed him away :

"Stop it, I'm not crazy, I saw him! He's in Atlanta, Stefan!"she exclaimed.

"What?!" muttered Stefan.

"He told me so! He also told me we needed to get out of the tunnels because we were going to get killed! Have you lied to me, Stefan?" she asked.

Stefan hesitated a little.

"Have you?!" she exclaimed.

"Not... Not really. Just a little... They can kill us if they catch us. But I can protect you with the sword. It kills them. They are... wild. And very dangerous. We... We need to keep walking." he said, took her hand, and started to walk again.

"What are they?! Why don't you use... vampire speed?" asked Elena nervously, stopping him.

"They are trolls. And trust me, we need to be careful. Now let's go before they catch us!"

"Trolls?! Aren't they supposed to live in caves?" exclaimed the Rebel, starting to walk again.

"Not anymore." answered Stefan quickly. "Vampires chased them out of the caves a long time ago. We don't considerate them as developed as us. They are fast, not intelligent at all, but what they do is simple : They kill. How Damon was?"

"Bad. Very bad." said Elena, forcing herself to sound detached.

"You're worried." noticed Stefan, smiling.

"No, I'm not!" Elena replied, frowning.

"Ho yes, you are."

"I'm not worried about h..."

She didn't have time to end her sentence.

It all happened very fast.

Stefan had put his arm to make her quiet, but it had been too late. A pack of trolls jumped on them, throwing weapons at them. Stefan took his sword out, put Elena away from the fight.

"Let me help you!"

"No, Elena! Run!"

She hesitated, seeing Stefan collapsing slowly as the trolls were winning slowly, putting him down, exhausting him, hurting him by throwing sharp weapons at him probably filled with vervains.

Elena held her breath as she saw Stefan falling down, and as the trolls were putting out stakes. Made of wood. She didn't hesitate, run at them, and drove the knife in a troll's heart.

All the trolls stopped what they were doing and looked at Elena.

The tunnel was silent. There were no sound. Only the noisy breath of the trolls and Elena's. Stefan whispered :

"Run..."

But Elena wasn't ready to run this time. She took out the dagger, and watched as another troll jumped on her. She moved as fast as she could, drove it in his chest, put it out and smiled :

"So... Who's next?"

But Elena had been happy too fast. She prepared herself to attack another one, when suddenly all the trolls jumped on her, throwing her on the cold and dirty ground, and kicked her again and again, laughing and smirking all along.

Stefan took the sword again in his head, held it, and then moved as fast as he could, cutting the trolls' heads, pulling them away from Elena. His anger made him become someone else. Someone darker. Meaner. He took Elena in his arms, lifted up his arm up to his mouth and bit down, blood on his wrist.

She was barely aware of what was happening, and couldn't do anything when she was forced to drink blood. She tried to pull away, but Stefan was too strong.

"Drink." he grumbled. "It will heal you."

After a few seconds, he finally pulled his wrist out.

" I don't wanna be a vampire..." she whispered.

"You won't. Unless you get killed and you won't. Now I need you to get out of here." he said coldly.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, keeping walking with her in his arms.

"You can put me down, Stefan, it's alr..."

"No, it's not! I almost got you killed!" he exclaimed.

"It's OK, we're both fine..." she said. "Thanks. For saving me."

He looked at her, and slowly smiled. She got caught in his brown eyes. He got caught in hers. He slowly leaned in, stopping a few inches away from her lips, she got closer to his, and then pulled away.

"I... I can't." she said.

"I know." Stefan said, putting her on the floor and keeping walking.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't answer. She followed him.

"You help me getting out of here, you saved my life, and I'm thankful for that, but... I just can't..."

"I know." he repeated.

"I just... I just can feel that I can't. That feels wrong..."

"It's because you're his."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"He's a monster, he's bad, he's evil, cocky, pretentious, selfish. I'll never be his. I hate him!"

"I'm not saying you feel anything for him, but you're his. He marked you as his. Either you want it or not, you're never going to be able to fall in love with anybody else except him, even if somebody else bites you. It will _always_ feel wrong."

"No... No, it's not possible, he wouldn't have... No... And...You... You say that like you lived it."

"I know someone who did."

She slow down. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening.

"Does Damon know about this?" she whispered.

"No. I don't think so."

"Don't tell him. Please."

"I won't." he promised softly. "But he'll eventually find out, you know."

"I don't want to stay. I don't want this. I never asked for any of this, Stefan. I'm going to save him, and then I'll leave, but promise me you'll try to keep him away from him. I don't want to stay locked up in here ever again."

"I promise I'll do my best. Now let's keep walking. We're going to be late."

He started walking again, when he stopped, and smirked.

"I have a better idea." he said.

Elena looked at him surprised, and before she could do anything, he took her in his arms, and she didn't have time to blink that they were already at the end of the tunnel. Everything was dark outside.

"Here is a map. All you got to do is to stay hidden, and to get to Atlanta the quickest. Soldiers will soon find out where he is. You need to get to him before they do, cause the vampires that keep him there are going to kill him as soon as the soldiers will come to them. You need to be smart." He said, putting the map in her hand.

"I will."

"Elena. Let me tell you one thing. If you try and don't respect our deal I will find a way to get out of here and to kill you." frightened Stefan softly.

"I told you I would do anything. I'll do what I promised you to do." said Elena.

"Good." smiled Stefan, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck, Rebel."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Stefan." she replied, and got out of the tunnel, without looking back.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

**~At Night~**

Caroline kept herself from screaming as Klaus took the vampire's heart out.

"You... You..." she stammered.

"Yeah. You never heard about my killing methods? Klaus, _the heart taker_ ?" he smirked, and tasted the blood on his hands.

"You're sick. Everyone knows that. Everything about you is sick." sighed Aaron.

"Maybe he was innocent, Klaus!" exclaimed Caroline.

"Innocent?" grumbled Klaus. "None of them is innocent, they are all guilty, they are all cowards, and slaves. They all deserve to get killed by a crazy person. _Like me_." he smirked at Aaron.

"Well you aren't innocent either! They don't deserve to die at all!"

"Of course I'm not either! But do you think they do? How many innocent families did they kill because of their point of view? How many? How many times did they laugh while ripping someone's tongue out?! They deserve this. All of them."

"Well maybe this one was different!" she replied.

"Fuck, someone's here!" whispered Aaron.

Klaus grumbled and turned around to face the stranger, and then blinked a few seconds.

A blonde was standing in front of him. She stopped walking immediately, surprised. It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound detached.

"Same as you. Killing vampires. Who are those puppy of yours?" she sighed, looking now at Caroline and Aaron with a evil look.

"Actually, we're also looking for rebels. Is there any Resistant still in Mystic Falls, sister? And my _friends_ are not your business." he smirked sarcastically at her.

"Why would I tell you? You left me on my own a long time ago, Klaus. Why would I help you?! You're no longer a brother to me. You're nothing. Nothing!"

"Calm down, Rebec..." started Klaus.

"No! I won't calm down. I'm out of here. You're a monster, Klaus. You stopped caring about anyone a long time ago! Don't you dare ask me anything! I'm not your toy anymore." she whispered in a tear, before disappearing in vampire speed.

"Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare walk away! Rebecca! I will find you, wherever you are! Don't you dare walk away, sistah!" shouted Klaus with anger.

His screams turned into whisper, and Caroline took him in her arms.

"It's alright. It's going to be OK, Klaus..." said Caroline.

"I'm fine. I'll be, it's just... I fucked up. I always did, always do, always will. It's who I am. Fuck her if she doesn't accept it." grumbled Klaus. "Now let's g..."

He froze as strong arms pulled him away from Caroline. He was pulled on the floor, and someone put him handcuffs.

He tried to get free, but it was no use. It was special handcuffs. Made for him specially. By his own father, who had died -by _accident_, of course- a _loooong_ time ago.

_This bastard_, thought Klaus.

"Let go of me, jackasses." he ordered.

Caroline was trying to get away but the vampire who had her didn't move an inche.

"Don't take him! Don't, he didn't do anything wrong! He's not who you think he is! Let go of him!" she exclaimed.

"You have no idea who he is, human." laughed sarcastically a vampire.

"He's a Resistant, a monster. Trust me." said another one. "And this one also."

He showed Aaron, who was struggling.

"I'm not a monster!" replied the werewolf, crying with rage.

"Shut up!"

Another vampire knocked Aaron out.

"You are monsters! They didn't do anything wrong!" exclaimed Caroline.

Caroline's eyes caught up in Klaus's, and he articulated one word quietly.

_Run._

She shook her head slowly, feeling a tear running down her cheek.

_We'll be fine, go._

"Are you a rebel, miss?" asked suspiciously a soldier.

Klaus was begging her to say she wasn't one with his look.

Caroline closed her eyes a few seconds. She opened it, and answered with a strong look.

"I'm not. My name is Aimee Bradley, I've been living here my whole life. Rebels are monsters. Vampires are also. You all are. I hate everyone in fact. I'd never be a resistant, I'm so happy here, it's where I lived my entire life... But those mans aren't Resistants either. We just talked a little about football, shopping, and family. This guy's name is Matthew Donovan, he just came back home after a really long time, we just talked. The other one here is called Mason Fell. He's maybe a werewolf but he's a coward. He'd never be a Resistant, he's too afraid of being killed or not to have his favorite show every Sunday morning. We're not part of the Resistance."

A vampire laughed and said.

"Maybe Mason isn't, but this one is not called Matthew Donovan. He's called Klaus Michaelson, he's an Original, and he's the Resistant the most wanted. He fooled you. He fooled everyone."

"I grow up with him! I know who Klaus Michaelson is, but this man is Matthew Donovan! They look alike, but they are so different... This man is lovely, and Klaus is... A fucking Original that deserve death more than anything. Just let them go."

"Take all of them." sighed a vampire.

"I compelled her." replied Klaus softly, hiding the fact that he cared. "I told her to tell you all of this. She's innocent. I'm alone on this, no need to take her with us."

The vampire tilted his head, looking at Klaus with an angry look.

"You thought she could fool us, uh? We have to hurry right now, the others need us, the king has been kidnapped." he declared.

"What?! I'm the one who's supposed to kill him!" exclaimed Klaus.

A vampire kicked him in the stomach, but the Original barely moved, grumbling though to warn the soldiers to don't go near him.

"No need to take the blonde." sighed what seemed to be the chieftain. "Now let's go."

Caroline's eyes widened, and Klaus looked at her and his lips moved again as soldiers started to walk away, leaving the blonde alone.

_I will come back._

She shook her head, feeling a tear running down her cheek. She was starting to run to him, when a strong arm caught hers.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out right now. Go home or I take you with us." frightened the vampire who seemed to give the orders.

"I... I'll just come back home right now." she stammered.

She turned around to see Klaus getting in a car. He turned to look at her. He smiled softly. She moved her lips.

_I will find you..._

His smile turned sadly, he whispered a last "_goodbye, love_" before disappearing in the dark night.

She tried to be strong, and turned again to go "home" before realizing she didn't have any. She didn't look at the vampire and walked. She never turned around. She just kept walking. She tried to stay strong as Klaus' dead body appeared in her mind. She tried to hold back her tears, but she just couldn't. He had saved her life. Again.

She closed her eyes, sitting her back against the wall of a house, and remembered the first time she had ever met him.

~Flash-back~

She waited, sitting alone in the front of the Mystic Grill. He already should have been there hours ago. He had promised he would show up. He had his phone off. Again.

_What a perfect boyfriend_, thought sarcastically Caroline.

Night was starting to come, and she was getting cold. There was no sound. The Mystic Grill was now empty and closed.

She suddenly heard a strange noise next to her and turned around, seeing a stranger sat a few inches away from her, looking right into her eyes with a smirk on the corner of his lips. She held back a scream, tried to calm down, and backed off slowly.

_Vampire._

"Hello, beautiful." said the guy.

"That is _not_ my name." sighed the blonde, trying to avoid having any contact with him.

He laughed a little, took her hand in his, and kissed it gently, before looking back into her eyes:

"My name is Klaus, what's your name, lass?"

"I don't accept any nicknames, "Klaus"! And my name is_ not_ your business. Leave me alone, _freak_." she exclaimed.

"Ok, miss Nobody, then. What are you doing here alone, _pathetic_ _human_?" he asked her, smirking even more.

"Waiting for my boyfriend, mister Annoying. Now you know. Now, you can go." replied Caroline.

"Well, either you've been here very early or your boyfriend is very late. And you two are very stupid for deciding your meeting place as the Mystic Grill." he laughed.

"And why's that?" she asked softly, looking at him.

He got closer, and whispered in her ear:

"Cause your boyfriend is going to become single sooner than he thinks. And maybe also cause I put a bomb in the Mystic Grills who is about to explode in three, too, one,..."

Caroline screamed as Klaus took her away in his arms, disappearing. Before she had time to realize what had happened, he said:

"See you soon, beautiful."

And he disappeared. She looked around, surprised, before realizing she was in front of her house.

That night, Tyler never showed up. That night, Caroline didn't sleep.

And on the newspaper the next morning appeared in big black letters : "Mystic Grill' explosion by Klaus Michaelson."

~End flash-back~

She smiled sadly, feeling a tear slowly running down her cheek.

A strong hand took hers, pulling her up, turning her around, as two lips kissed hers.

"What the..."

She stopped as her eyes fell on Tyler's.

"Glad to see you again too, Care..." he whispered.

"We don't have time for this, Ty'! Klaus and Aaron have been t..."

"I know." he said, kissing her again.

"We have to take them back!" she exclaimed, pushing him away carefully.

"Too dangerous! And they already are too far, Care!" he replied, clearly pissed.

"No they aren't, you only say that because you don't like him! We can't let them kill our friends!"

"We have to run for now, we don't have time for th..."

"Damon has been kidnapped, we don't have to fear him anymore!"

"I heard that also, but his army is still out there. They are chasing us. We need to go. Come with us, Caroline." ordered Tyler, taking her hand, turning around to walk away.

She didn't move. He turned around to face her.

"What?"

"I'm not coming." she whispered in a small voice.

"You're fooling yourself if you think I'm letting you in Mystic Falls alone." he said hardly.

"I'm also leaving. But I'm not running. Not anymore. I'm going to save them before..."

"Don't you get it, Caroline?! Klaus is dead! He's maybe an Original, but he's the most wanted. They probably killed him already. It's over. Whatever you two were, it's gone. He's dead."

"No, he's not! He can't be!" exclaimed Caroline.

"He is. It's over." He said again.

He took her in his arms, taking her away with his pack, trying to calm her down, trying to stop her from crying.

But he couldn't.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

**Hey guys !**

**So, I updated sooner, and the chapter is pretty long. I didn't have internet this week at my family host so I couldn't update sooner though. I hope next week I will have so I can update if I finish the next chapter! **

**There's no much Delena in this chapter either, but much Klaroline. **

**So, what did you think about this chapter?**

**Delena scene? In the next chapter, Damon will appear again next to Elena. **

**Stefan and Elena scenes? **

**Klaroline scenes?**

**Goodbye scene?**

**I know that Klaus' left is similar to Damon, but I felt like I needed to do this. **

**Thanks for those who keep reading me!**

**I'm really sorry for the wait !**

_**And I noticed that I had said that Klaus wasn't an Original a few chapters ago. Well he is in fact xD... **_

**I can't wait for the next episode of Vampire Diaries! It's going to be amazing seriously *o* ! **

**Thanks for reviewing, I'm going to answer all your reviews now !**

**See you soon !**

**Lou !**


	9. Perfect dream (SPECIAL DELENA CHAPTER)

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Damon snarled as Lee sprinkled him of vervain.

"Here's your breakfast, bastard."

"Thanks! I was starting to get..."

He didn't have ended his sentence that a stake was pushed in his right leg. He kept himself from moaning, and gritted, feeling the pain extend in all his body.

"You're not gonna get away like this, Lee... They'll find me. They'll kill you. Or worst."

"I don't care, as long as you end up dead." replied lazily the vampire, moving the stake, still in Damon's leg, the king snarled, closing his eyes to try to forget the pain. "And others will find everyone you've ever known, and kill them. One by one."

"You got a problem. Everyone knows me." laughed Damon sarcastically.

Lee put out the stake, laughing slowly, smirking at Damon for a while, before raising a laugh. He didn't stop, as he got closer to Damon, and whispered in his ear:

"You should start thinking about how desperate you'll become when I'll drive this stake through your heart, Salvatore. Learn to shut the hell up now."

And he drove the stake right in his chest.

Damon tried to breathe, but he couldn't.

"Oups. Sorry, I got your lung. Guess I won't take the stake out. This way, you'll think twice before you say something stupid."

Damon tried to speak again, but the words couldn't came out. He was suffocating. Lee laughed and left.

He closed his eyes, and focused. He pictured Elena. He felt himself traveling. He fell hard on a cold ground, and felt the stake driving deeper in his chest. He moaned.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Elena.

"I... What... are you doing out? Just... Come back ins..."

He snarled. He couldn't speak anymore.

"I'm coming to help you, Damon." sighed Elena.

He turned around, still on the ground, facing her.

She held back a scream.

"Ho my god."

"Help... me..." whispered the vampire.

She looked quickly around, took him by the arms, and dragged him under some trees.

"I... I never did anything like this before. This is gonna hurt..." whispered Elena.

She slowly put both of her hands on the stake, trying not to touch his bare skin and breathed slowly. Damon found the strength to put his hand on hers. She trembled, put his hand away from hers, as Damon's eyes were burning on hers.

"Stop looking at me. Relax." she ordered.

He rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pain, and looked away.

She took a few breaths, before putting it out suddenly. Damon let out a scream. Elena put her hand on his mouth, silencing him.

"Ho my god, I can't believe I did what I did." She muttered.

Damon didn't answer, and stayed still, suffering silently.

"Damon? Why aren't you healing?"

He tried to breathe, but he still couldn't. He wasn't healing.

"Damon? I don't have a blood bag on, stay strong!"

He smirked at her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to let you feed on me! Not this time!" she exclaimed softly.

He kept his eyes on hers, making her understand that she had no choice.

"No! I have a deal with Stefan, but I never said I would give you my blood! I don't agree!"

She shook her head again.

Damon rolled his eyes, and suddenly, jumped on her, sinking his fangs in her neck softly.

"Damon! Let go of me !"

She pushed him away, but he had already regain his strength, and kept her from struggling. He slowly ran his fangs along her neck.

"Calm down..." he whispered softly, causing her to tremble.

"Damon, don't. Let go of me!" the Rebel exclaimed, trying to get away.

He held her firmly against his chest, keeping her from moving, he whispered :

"Relax, princess..."

And he bit her again.

"Damon, stop it..."

The pain slowly turned into pleasure, but Elena didn't stop fighting. She couldn't give in. She had to stay strong, to don't show whatever she wanted from him. To _never_ admit she wanted anything from him.

She started to faint away, but Damon caught her from falling, getting his fangs away from her neck, and held her against his chest.

"Thanks, Rebel." he smirked at her.

She didn't know what was going on, she tried to get away from him, but she couldn't, she was too weak, and the pain in her neck was unbearable.

"Monster..." muttered Elena.

Damon smirked even more. He sat under the trees, taking her against him.

"I need to get you back in the house, Elena. Get back in the tunnel." he ordered slowly.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm free!"

"No you're not" grumbled Damon, pushing her gently on the ground, getting his face a few inches away from hers.

"You are mine, Gilbert... That body, those hairs, that voice, those lips, those eyes, that soul, belongs to _me_." he smirked, he got his lips closer to hers. "You are _mine_."

Elena was maybe very weak, but those words made her furious. She found the strength to push him away, but he didn't move at all.

"I'll never be yours." she slapped him with all the strength she had left.

Damon widened his eyes, his lips grazing hers.

"You already are." he said.

He bit his wrist, drank some of his blood, and then kissed Elena, forcing her to open her lips, sharing his blood.

In contact of his lips, she couldn't fight him. Not anymore. When he forced her to open her lips and felt hot blood in her mouth, she felt a tear running down her cheek. She tried to don't swallow though, but Damon's mouth never left hers, making her swallow.

He repeated the process a few times.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

He wrinkled his eyebrow, before shaking his head, smirking at her:

"I don't listen to anyone, princess. Get that in that pretty little head of yours." he laughed, before kissing her one more time.

She struggled even more, pushed him away, kicked him, punched him, but it was no use.

He grabbed her arms with his hands and pinned them down.

"Stop struggling. Don't make me use the hard way." he whispered against my ear. "What are you doing with that mantle on? We should take it off..."

Elena stiffened. She had weapons in the mantle. He started to unbutton it but Elena stopped him.

"Damon, you don't want to do this! Damon, let go of me! Get off, come on, get off me!" she shouted.

"No need to scream, princess. Time is stopped here. Which means nobody will hear you... I asked you one thing. Actually, I asked you two things. Where is the phone?"he asked, getting away from her.

"I don't have it anymore, I told you!"

He laughed.

"You know, you're very good at lying. Maybe as good as I am. But let me tell you one thing."

He took her from the ground, she fought him again, but he pinned her arms down again, and then murmured in her ear :

"You don't fool me. Where. Is. The phone? Answer honestly, cause I swear you're in a very bad situation right now. Give me the phone."

"No, I don't know where it is !" replied Elena, kicking him with all her strength at a very strategical place.

Damon rumbled, and pressed himself against her even more. She couldn't move, and could hardly breathe.

"Where is it, Gilbert?" ordered the vampire, a frightening look on his face.

"I..." she stammered, trying to breathe.

His grip tightened, and Damon repeated the question.

"P... Pocket..." stammered Elena.

He grinned, released his grip a little, and asked :

"Which one?"

Elena didn't answer. She was trying to catch her breath. She couldn't look at him. Not right now.

"Fine. I'll search myself."

"No!" exclaimed Elena, pushing his hands away from her.

He frowned.

"You're hiding something."

"No." responded Elena, looking right in his eyes.

"You're lying again." laughed darkly Damon, he started to unbutton her mantle again.

"You owe me, Damon!" exclaimed Elena. "I saved your life!"

Damon bit his lip, groaning.

"You're right. I owe you... and _this_, is my payback."

His lips pressed against hers hardly, Elena held back her tears as she tried to push him away. He was all over her. He opened her mantle against her own. With one hand, he kept both of her hands down. He took the dagger out and smirked.

"You're such a Rebel..." he said sarcastically, his fangs brushing against her lips.

"Let go... Of me..." she groaned, trying to ignore the fact that he could bit her any second now.

He didn't answer, putting out a stake now:

"If anyone catch you with that, you're soooo dead... You're lucky I did..."

When he pulled out a vervain grenade, Elena smirked and pushed it against his face. Damon didn't expect that. He let go of Elena, she ran like hell and heard a big explosion. She turned around.

Damon had disappeared.

"Damon?!" she exclaimed.

She didn't search for him and ran away. She had hurt him. Badly was all she knew. She pulled out Stefan's phone and called him.

"Hello? Stefan?"

"Elena ! Are you alright?"

"N... Not really. Damon appeared again. How can he find me like this?" she whispered, feeling the tears she had held back since earlier falling down.

"I... That's because you two have a connection..." he replied. "He will always find you."

"No, no! Stop with that crap, there must be a way !" she exclaimed, sobbing.

"I have no idea..." he answered. "Elena. What happened?"

"I... I found him. He just appeared and... he looked very bad... I tried to help him a little, but... But he wanted more, he forced himself upon me and drank from me, and then he... He..."

"He what?" breathed Stefan.

"I... It's not your problem, Stefan... I'll be fine. I just..."

"You can talk to me."

"I know but..."

"Damon and you will be fine. One day, you two will finally be together. Happy. Willingly." he said.

She could almost see his smile on the other side of the phone.

"No, Stefan! I will never be with Damon! Get that idea out of your mind!" she exclaimed.

"You'll see." answered Stefan. "He's being such an asshole right now... Just find him and it'll be fine."

"I don't know, Stefan... I don't know..." sobbed Elena. "I... I don't want to find him, Stefan..."

"Just find him, Elena. We have a deal. You can't turn it off." replied coldly the vampire.

He hang up on her.

"Stefan? Stefan! You asshole!" cried out Elena.

She sat slowly against the tree, and felt the tears running down her cheek again. She was hurt. Physically. But physical pain was nothing compared to her mental health.

She felt empty inside. The pain in her heart had only got worst. It was like her world was shattering into pieces. She was falling on apart. She tried to stop crying. To get up and go, but she just couldn't. She tried to be strong, to bury the pain in her and to go on, but it was too late...

She closed her eyes.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

She was running. She couldn't stop. She felt happy, inside. The fresh air against her face, a true smile on her lips. Everything was perfect.

She never felt that much alive. She was free. So happy.

Without knowing why, she ran faster, as her heart started bumping in her chest.

"You won't catch me!" she laughed.

Two strong arms grabbed her waist and she fell. She waited for the impact, but nothing came. Only a strong, brawny body against hers and two soft, perfect lips against hers.

She answered the kiss, smiling against the man's lips. He whispered against her lips:

"Caught you, Princess..."

"It wasn't fair..." she pouted. "Can you put us down, please?"

"Say it." he ordered with a teaser smile.

"Noooo..." she whimpered, trying to get herself free, but it was no use.

"Yeeeeeees. Or we're staying up until that branch breaks. And since it's never going to break, you should probably... you know. Say it." he teased again.

Elena looked above them. He was only holding the branch with one hand, the other holding her close to him. She tried to reach it or to make him let go of it, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Come on, Damon..." she whimpered. "Please."

"Say it." he repeated.

She bit her lip, before looking into his eyes.

"Alright. Can you put me down, please, my love, my god, my lord, my prince, my wonderful husband Damon?" she asked with sarcasm.

"There's missing..." he started, grinning.

Elena didn't let him time to end his sentence and kissed him. He answered to the kiss slowly, trying to stay still, but when she started to run her tongue against his lower lip, he kissed her hungrily, his hand_s_ all over her body while...

They fell hardly on the floor. Elena gasped as her body collapsed against Damon's, in. She was now on top of him. He laughed:

"Oups. Sorry, love..."

He kissed her again, wheeling on her, his hands fitting perfectly in hers. Elena laughed against his lips.

She could feel it in her heart. She was feeling happy, joyful, cheerful, nervous -in a good way-, safe, good. She was definitely in love with him. But most of all she was loved.

It was pure, intense happiness...

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Her eyes wide open.

Her heart was bumping in her chest, she was sweating, trembling.

It was dark. She had been asleep for hours. She looked at her phone. It was 2am.

It took her a few minutes to calm herself down.

It had only been a dream.

_Luckily, but it felt so real..._, she thought.

It wasn't true, though, and she knew it. All she would ever feel for that asshole was hate. Stefan could try to convince her that she would never be able to fall in love with another person but Damon. She'd never fall in love with him.

And even if she did, Damon would never feel that way about her. He was a monster. He was no capable of love, caring, cuddling or anything gentle. He was anything but that.

It had only been a dream.

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Damon crashed in his cell in a big, noisy sound.

When he got up, he was already healed. He looked around him, and searched for a weapon. He grinned when he saw stakes, daggers, knives, vervain on the table next to the torture one. He took some stakes and waited for the door to open. He quickly noticed the little porthole on the door, allowing anyone to see what was going on. He sighed and laid on the torture table, faking to be chained up, putting a stake under his back, and waited, trying to look dying and weak.

After a while, the door opened.

"Hello, asshole." called Lee without bothering to close the door.

Damon groaned, but didn't move. Lee got closer, and noticed that the chains were gone.

"What the..."

The stake went through Lee's heart, silencing him instantly. He fell on the floor, his last surprise look on the face.

Damon took his clothes, because it wasn't good to get out of here in only an underwear. It would be suspicious. He put them on quickly.

He smiled and got out of where he was, killing the Rebels that came on his way.

Quickly, he got out. It was night, and all he wanted was to find Elena.

He was pissed at her. She had attacked him again.

_You started_, a voice whispered in his head.

It was true. He had been pretty rough with her.

If she hadn't attacked him, he still doesn't know how it would have ended. Maybe he would have...

He shook his head. He would never force himself upon her.

_You just did,_ sneered the voice at him.

He bit his lip with anger.

The problem was that when he was around her, he didn't control himself. He didn't think, he just acted.

All his life, he had had control on everything and everyone. None had ever stood on his way, not even his father.

_Thanks god he's dead..._

None had ever told Damon what to do. He had just learnt. No adults, no teacher, none had been able to make him obey. Damon was stubborn and he knew it. When he wanted something, he took it. That was the way it worked.

_Except with Elena._

Elena was different. Since the first time they met, she immediately had stood out of the others.

She was different, with her big, brown doe eyes, her long straight hairs and her olive, pale skin. Her smile was magnificent. Everything about her was beautiful.

From the beginning, he had been left breathless by the way she was acting. She had fought against him, talked to him like if he was nothing, staked him, and ran away.

Since that very moment, he made the promise to find her and to kill her. It didn't took him long to find her...

**~Flash-back~**

She was standing there, sitting on her bed, an empty bottle in her hand. Tears were falling down her cheeks silently. Her hair were messy. She had rings under her eyes, she was pale, tired, and drunk.

Damon had found her. She must had not been sleeping for days. He had came here to kill her at first, a few days ago. But when he had been about to do so, something had stopped him. He had tried to force himself to kill her. Trying to find other reasons to kill her. Trying to find the strength to drain her to death.

But he couldn't. He needed to know more about her.

And here she was, broken, alone, desperate.

Because she thought her puppy was dead.

Damon had him locked up for now. Time for him to... How did human called it?

_Move on_. Right. It was time for Mark to move on.

It was time for Elena to move on. That boy had only brought the worst of herself.

Damon could see it. In her eyes. There was something missing.

Light.

It had been missing for a long time. She wasn't herself anymore. Revenge had taken the light in her eyes. Revenge had taken the life in her heart. Revenge had taken everything from her.

Damon shook his head suddenly. Why was he thinking about this again? He was supposed to end her life. He was supposed to end her endless pain. It could only help her, right?

And again, something stopped him from doing so.

He stayed all night long, watching her getting more drunk -if it was even possible- and cry all the tears of her body.

There was something about this girl.

_Something special._

**~End Flash-back~**

**DELENA – TVD - DELENA – TVD - DELENA -**

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait – again :$- !

To apologize, this chapter is pretty long and only with Delena scenes -or almost!- !

I hope you liked it, because it took me quiet a while to finish it !

I'm sorry because last time I put too much Klaroline scenes for a few of you. I'll put less in the next chapters.

So what did you think of this chapter?

Elena's dream?

Delena scenes?

Damon's flash-back?

Damon's thoughts?

Delena xD?

Damon's been pretty rough to Elena. I know.

Now he's out of the house he was kept in. The next thing he's going to do is to try to find Elena. But there is going to be a problem. A few problems. I don't know how I'm going to write this but let's just say that they are going to spend some time apart in the next or the chapter after the next one. You'll see.

Elena will soon start to feel something for Damon.

Thanks for those who are still reading !

I love you guys!

See you soon!

Lou' !


End file.
